Protecting Rin
by Animyth
Summary: Well, this fic is about how Sesshoumaru has to protect his Rin. Some unknown evil is after Rin and Sesshoumaru. Who is it...??? They meet new friends and old enemies. *Concluded!!*
1. Yuuzu, Reptilian Kidnapper

A/N: *sigh* this is so confusing. . . I'm still trying to figure out how to use Italics and what not on Fanfic.net. And I didn't want you waiting long so heres the key: "*" are used for thoughts like *I wonder if we have any doughnuts left. . .* and "-" are used for italics such as -stupid-, -anoying- brother. . .  
  
And I Have one thing to say before you start reading.This is my First Fic so. . . please. . . Be nice ^__^'  
  
Even though I think it pointless to tell you this- (seeing how you -are- under the section "Inuyasha") I do not own any of the IY characters! Rumiko Takahashi does! All though, I am the creator of, Yuuzu, Yudoku, Yurai, and Master Sen.  
  
Protecting Rin  
  
Vicious red eyes peered into the deepening forest. They seemed to glow out of rage alone.* Some one dared to touch his property! No, not just touch but to attack his Rin. They will die a slow and pain filled death*. Sesshoumaru's claws glowed and eerie green of venom before it slashed the throat of the ogre who dared to harm his possession. As the venom coursed through the ogre's veins its flesh disintegrated and in a matter of seconds, there was nothing left but a pile of bones that lay at his feet.  
  
His eyes slowly returned to their regular golden spheres. He turned to look at the small human child who was curled up next to a tree. Walking over to the tree he asked "are you all right, Rin?" she responded with an almost unnoticeable nod. Sesshoumaru started to head back to were Jaken was likely to be waiting for him and said "Rin, come". The small child got up and looked at him with large brown eyes and said in a confidant voice "hai!". She stumbled up from where she was crouching and ran to catch up to her guardian.  
  
They continued walking a ways in silence until Rin spoke up "umm. . . Sesshoumaru-sama. . . ". " Yes. What is it?" Sesshoumaru answered in is usual monotone voice. "uh. . . Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama" he nodded his head is acknowledgment and continued walking until they made it back to where Jaken was waiting. "Come Jaken, we are leaving."  
  
On their travels Sesshoumaru had found that he has grown found of this young human for some unknown reason to him. He enjoyed hearing her talk. It didn't seem right any more on his journeys if there wasn't constant talking or questioning from her, or bickering with Jaken. Its true that they have been traveling with this girl for more than a year now, but he still seems not to understand her way. *Why is it that every time she does something I am unaware of it? * This question bothered him partially because he was the great Lord of the Western lands, and he knew everything. But for some reason he couldn't understand this child. She does things that he is completely not expecting her to do. When he was brought from his thoughts at the noise coming from his right.  
  
He glanced to his right slightly and saw that she was again arguing with Jaken, and at something he said she stuck her tongue out at him which made the lesser youkai furious and started chasing the girl around Ah and Un. He found this slightly comical and almost smiled. . . -almost.-  
  
When the sun was begging to lower to the horizon did he finally speak again "we will stay here tonight". Jaken surveyed the grassy clearing in the woods and nodded his head in agreement "hai m'lord!" He pulled Ah and Un over to a tree near the edge of the clearing and tied his reins to it. He then scuttled off to find his meal for the night. "Rin". Rin turned to look at her guardian and asked "yes Sesshoumaru- sama?". " Go, and find your meal for the night. Then go refresh your self at the stream nearby. You are to come back after that." Rin replied by standing up-strait and saying her usual "hai!" and wondering off to find her own food.  
  
In the few moments he was left alone Sesshoumaru was left to think of things. He chose a large tree to sit under while he waited for his "companions" to return. Right when he was in the middle of pondering about tetsusaige he heard sudden outburst of screaming from the direction in which Rin had gone beckoned his sharp youkai ears, "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!". He lifted his head up to the wind and caught a whiff of another youkai in the vicinity. He practically flew like lightning to where the screaming had come. When he approached it was very near dusk and the light was dim, hard for humans to see but not for a youkai lord such as himself. He knelt down to where Rin had fallen down apparently from a scare. "Rin, I'm here. What happened?", she pointed a finger in front of her.  
  
It was then that Sesshoumaru saw the reptilian youkai. Fangs barred and claws out stretched. It hissed out its first word "so, this little human morsel belongs to another. A bother. Give her to me and you wont have to die". "hmm. . . yes, she does belong to me. But not in manner in which you speak of. You are mistaken though, you will be the one who reaches their death tonight."  
  
The slimy youkai simply just smirked and continued speaking "well, isn't this interesting. A youkai keeping a human child for a pet. We shall see who meets their death". Sesshoumaru responded by standing up and ordering Rin to go back to the camp. "But. . . " a pause, "Go Rin, do it. . . for me" she nodded her head and ran of towards the camp. "Now, you will die -now-. For even thinking of touching that which is mine." With that he used his incredible speed and gripped the scaled youkai by the throat. Using its skin to its advantage it slipped through Sesshoumaru's grasp. Sesshoumaru grunted at the feudal stunt pulled by the reptile.  
  
After escaping Sesshoumaru's grip, not knowing of course that he could have just died, he pulled a long blade from behind his back. "Even if you hide the child, when I'm done with you I can always find her". At that Sesshoumaru chuckled inwardly to himself. *This fool has no idea to whom I am.pity. He could have escaped*. After that thought he decided to speak to the reptile "I am surprised be your lack of intelligence. But, if you want to met your death-" he stopped half way into his sentence and unsheathed his own sword "-don't put it upon me to make you wait".  
  
Using his godly speed Sesshoumaru lunged at the other youkai with such force and agility he skewered him right through the stomach, pinning him to a tree right behind the scaly youkai. The reptile had a screech fowl enough to shatter glass. To shut him up Sesshoumaru pressured the blade deeper into his enemies gut making him cease his sirens yell. The reptile looked down at him and smirked. It was amazing. Some how, this youkai was still alive. *How can he still be living. I've at least punctured his internal organs*. Sesshoumaru was brought from his thoughts when he heard a gurgling noise coming from within the youkai's throat. Then it spoke "You think that will kill me.Ha!". Sesshoumaru took his hand of the hilt of his sword and took a step back to get a better look at this strange youkai. "Who are you.and what business do you have in the western lands. . . ?" asked Sesshoumaru in a cold tone, not even hinting curiosity, his eyes turning practically into slits as he deepened his glare. "I've come from the south, baring the name Yuuzu. . . I have orders from my master to take possession of the human child and bring her back with me. Also, I will be rewarded handsomely for your destruction."  
  
*Hmm. . . from the south he says. . . who in the south would want Rin. . . and my unlikely death. . .* "who is this master in which you speak of. . . ". There was no answer from Yuuzu. After a moment Sesshoumaru was getting impatient "tell me or met your end quicker". Yuuzu just glared at him.  
  
What he did next surprised even Sesshoumaru, he started to pull the blade from his stomach until it was completely out and tossed it to the floor near Sesshoumaru's feet. Not one to be degraded by having to bend over and picking it up Sesshoumaru simply stepped on the hilt and grabbed the blade with his talons and pulled it to him, then righting it so he had his hand on the hilt. Doing this his gaze never faltered off his opponent.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Rin had made it back to the camp and stopped short when she heard a high pitch screech emanating from where Sesshoumaru was. It was so loud Rin had to put her hands over her ears because there was a painful pressure in her inner ear. She crouched on the ground waiting for it to stop. When it did she uncovered her ears and tried to hear what was going on. All she heard was the wind through the branches of the hundreds of trees in the forest and the tall grasses in the field. She started to look for Jaken and after a few seconds found him next to Ah and Un trying to calm the dragon down. "Jaken-sama" Rin said seeming to ask a question. "Go rest human. Lord Sesshoumaru will return soon." With a some what sad tone of voice she replied "hai. . . " and went to a nearby patch of flowers in the field to lie down and watch the stars. Before she feel asleep trying to wait for her guardian to return she thought. . . *I hope Sesshoumaru- sama will be safe and come back soon*.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Back at the fighting area, two youkai face off, swords in hand. One sword was covered with a thick reddish-greenish substance the other deadly clean with moonlight shimmering off the blade. Sesshoumaru hated dirty things, especially if they were his things. With a flick of his wrist the sword was rid of the disgusting youkai's blood. Now, two shimmering swords face off for a death match. For a few minutes all they did was glare at each other, determining the others strengths, weaknesses, and movements.  
  
Yuuzu made the first move. Seeming like he disappeared into thin air while actually rounding on Sesshoumaru to attack from behind. Using his keen sense of smell Sesshoumaru was aware of this and didn't bother to dodge until the last seconds before Yuzuu stroke. Caught off guard by this sudden movement Yuzuu kept going forward a few feet then spun around only to catch a glint of silver seconds before he felt a sharp pain in his upper right shoulder. His eyes glazed over and enlarged to several times their regular size. Sesshoumaru pulled his blade back from his foes flesh, slowly, to inflict more pain on this Yuuzu who wanted to steal his Rin.  
  
He hadn't realized just how much he cared for the small human child until now. And knowing that some one purposefully wanted to bring her harm enraged him. His eyes took on a red tint and his breathing started to sound labored. He stepped back from Yuuzu who now looked completely and utterly afraid for his life. Yuuzu slowly backed up while still sitting on the ground then stood up. He readied his sword in front off him if only for protection. Being an ignorant low class youkai he taunted Sesshoumaru "so.now he is mad. Was it because I will steal his human." He chuckled and continued "such emotions are unbecoming of youkai."  
  
*Fool! Does he not know who I am? He will die. . . a most unbecoming death. . . for thinking he could steal my Rin. His master will also pay! * With that in thought a very, very angry Sesshoumaru readied his venom claws. They started to glow slightly, then it became more intense, it became so intense it lit up most of the now dark surroundings. Yuuzu scared stiff couldn't even move. . . *How could some one have so much power? And out of what? love for a human child. . . ?* Yuuzu watched on, the venom in Sesshoumaru's talons was so strong it was starting to melt the grasses in the area leaving bear ground around him.  
  
His pupil turned into slits and iris' now a deep green, and scelera, bright red (Scelera=white part of your eye). Now was the time to strike.  
  
(And now the most commonly used word by strong guys. . . )  
  
He Barely whispered it "-Die. . . !-"  
  
He flew forward sending Yuuzu once again to the ground. The glow from his hand illuminated Yuuzu'a horribly disgruntled face. He did his usual "crack of the knuckles" and lunged his hand at Yuuzu's scrawny neck. This venom was so strong that Yuuzu's flesh deteriorated before Sesshoumaru's claw even came in contact with his skin. Only his bones remained, which became a dust cloud and was carried off with the wind. Standing up strait Sesshoumaru calmed himself to get his breathing back to normal. The glow of his hand slowly lost its light and the surroundings became dark once more.  
  
After getting back to his "old" self he started to slowly walk back to the makeshift camp they had set up. He supposed it had taken nearly forty-five or so to finish up the fight, and that Jaken and Rin were probably already asleep. On his short walk back he thought about what Yuuzu had said about his master wanting Rin and wanting Sesshoumaru dead. *Why would any one want Rin. . . for food? No. They wouldn't go through all this trouble just for food. Then why. . . and to want me dead as well. This is interesting. I will have to look into this. This "master" he was speaking of, he must be a worthy opponent, to be able to control a middle class youkai such as that one. Yes. . . I believe I will look into this matter at hand. While keeping her safe.*  
  
As he entered the field he saw the small remains of a fire and his youkai companion sleeping near the dragon. *Where is Rin*. . . He thought while looking over the field. . . Some what worried about where she could have gotten of to. Though he would never let it show on his face. . . of course. He turned his head slightly a sniffed the air. He could smell her scent, of flowers and wildlife. He had grown found of her fragrance but he would not allow a lord such as himself to ever admit to something like that, especially about a human.  
  
He walked over to the small patch of flowers where her scent was strongest. He leaned over her small form and just looked at her. Yes. He detested humans. Most of them any way, but, this one. . . this one was different, and was starting to grow on him, though he know not why. *Humans, disgusting creatures*. He nudged her shoulder and her tired eyes slowly fluttered open. Still a bit hazy she tried to make out who was standing by her "Sesshoumaru-sama?". *But Rin, is mine.* "Yes Rin, it's me" he said to the small child. "umm. . . Sesshoumaru-sama?" "Yes. What is it?".  
  
She gave him a large smile and found himself trying to do the same thing but caught himself and instead gave a small grin almost not noticeable. "I- I'm glad your back Sesshoumaru-sama. . . Oyasumi nasai" she said before falling back asleep. "Oyasumi" Sesshoumaru said before picking up the small girl and heading over to a tree near the fire. He settled down there and held Rin under his arm and used his boa to wrap around her to keep her warm. He gazed at her and wondered. . . *who would want to bring harm to such a little human*. . . He listened to the wind in the leaves above him and looked away from his possession to the stars. *I will find this master Yuuzu spoke of. And I will kill him. No one touches my things. Especially. . . My Rin.* He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and saw the fire light flicker over her and then took to pondering again and gazing back to the sky.  
  
*She is mine. And I always protect what is mine. To protect her, for she is but a child and can not protect herself. To Protect Rin.*  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Words:  
  
"Oyasumi Nasia" - Good Night  
  
"Youkai" - Full Demon  
  
"Hai" - Yes  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
A/N: Sooo. . .How was it? After a little thought I decided I would continue this Fic. So I guess you can disregard the author notes. . . Enjoy the rest of the fic and please, R&R! 


	2. Authors Notes

A/N:  
Konichiwa Min'na!  
  
Genki desu ka?/ How are you? I'm great! Actually, better than great! I get to go to 3 Conventions this summer. . . I'm so happy! ^__^ Well. . . I'm just writing this to tell you that, If you find anything wrong or out of place in my fic please, tell me ASAP! Thanks so much! Feel free to e~mail me any time you want.  
  
I'm usually always on the computer. If you have any Question's or any thing just ask.  
  
Oh! And guess what. . .? I have a Japanese dictionary! So much fun! If you want, I'll translate a word for you into Romaji (which is how you pronounce Japanese. Not how you write it.) But, if you want to know how translate your word into a symbol. . .I have a handy Website I can give you! Now, all I have to do is learn Japanese and I'll be able to read un- translated Mangas and shows. . .wouldn't that be nice.*sigh*. O well, until then. I always have my dictionary!  
  
Sayonara!  
  
-Animyth out- 


	3. More Author Notes yay

A/N:  
Konichiwa again! Well, it's been fun writing this Fic so far! Its great making new characters and what not! I guess I'm just putting this in because the other notes I had here before were just fruity and I wanted to change it. . .but didn't really know how to. Summer. . .That one word can mean "fun" and "boredom" at the same time. Strange. *sigh* I'm so poooooooooor. . . Well. I hope you are enjoying the fic so far! Stop reading this junk and go to the action! I have to go proof the next chap. . .hopefully I wont take much longer to finish this fic. But think of it this way, the longer I take to finish, the longer the fic will last. Well, that's how I think of it any way. . .  
  
Sayonara!  
  
-Animyth out- 


	4. Journey to the South

A/N: *sigh* this is so confusing. . . I'm still trying to figure out how to use Italics and what not but I'm already done with this Ch. And I didn't want you waiting long so heres the key: "*" are used for thoughts like *I wonder if we have any doughnuts left. . .* and "-" are used for italics such as -stupid-, -anoying- brother. . .  
  
Well! I don't know how long it usually takes people to write a fic so I don't know if I should apologize for taking to long or rejoicing for finishing fast! ^__^. . . I know some of you wanted me to continue.and me being generous and all. . .*cough*. . . yes well! Enough of my chatter! On to the fic! Oh.. . and BTW- Thanks for the reviews! And the help! *Confidence +25, Happiness +20* Oh! And one more thing before you start! I don't really how long I'm going to make each chapter. The first one was pretty long, mostly because I didn't know whether I was going to continue or not! But seeing as I am I might make the ensuing chapters shorter. *shrugs* So basically, what ever comes out in the end is what I have. Sorry for talking so much! ~.~'  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Protecting Rin- Part II  
  
The sun had just risen over the horizon when Sesshoumaru awoke. He noticed the small weight and warmth coming from his side verifying that Rin was still there. After looking over the field he stood up and left his boa for Rin to stay warm. Hearing Jaken's obscure snoring he walked over and nudged the toad youkai with his foot. "Jaken, wake up. Go and find Rin and yourself a meal for the morning and then we will leave". Jaken jerked up to stand stiff and responded with his usually squeaky voice "Hai m'lord!" and started off in the direction of the forest mumbling about how the 'stupid human' should go and find her own food.  
  
At that, Sesshoumaru hurled a pebble at Jaken making the lesser youkai rub his head and scurry off even faster.  
  
Going over to one of the various trees in the field Sesshoumaru sat and contemplated their next move. He decided it would be best to search for the youkai after Rin. *More than likely, while we search for him, he will send more youkai after Rin and myself. What could he want with a* -human-. He was brought from his questioning by a small tug on his kimono sleeve. Peering down at the girl, with tired half closed eyes, he said "Rin, go back to sleep". Rin responded with a pout and answered his command with "but Rin is not tired. Rin will go pick flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama!". She turned and with a new 'energy' ran off towards the small patch of flowers he had found her in last night, with hopes of pleasing her guardian.  
  
He watched her run towards the flowers and examining them to make sure only the best were to be given to her Sesshoumaru. Pulling a couple from the ground she made sure there was no dirt, then started to weave them together to make a ring.  
  
Only a few minutes had passed before the youkai known as Jaken returned with 2 fish and some herbs. Sesshoumaru gave an order after taking his eyes from Rin and moving them to Jaken ."Jaken. You are to cook Rin's food.". "hai lord Sesshoumaru!" said Jaken, reluctantly starting up the fire again to cook the food for the young child, still not understanding why humans couldn't just eat the food raw.  
  
When the food was nearly finished cooking, Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru and showed him her creation. "look Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin made it for you!". Looking down at her, he simply nodded his head slightly and knelt down next to her. She gave him one of her most precious smiles and placed the ring of flowers around his neck. When he stood up he was given a huge hug from the little girl, which surprised him but he didn't let it show. He let her cling to him for about a minute, then putting his hands on her shoulder he held her in arms length to speak to her. "Go eat Rin, then we are leaving" Rin replied "Hai!" and wandered over to where Jaken-sama was eating his -raw- fish.  
  
After they had eaten, they were found standing in the middle of a dirt path still in the woods. Lifting his head Sesshoumaru breathed in the air, smelling for any strong youkai in the area. Making sure they were going to be left alone for quit a while, not smelling any powerful youkai within ten or so miles, Sesshoumaru began walking south. Scurrying up to the side of his master, Jaken found enough courage to ask his master a question. "A-ano. . .m'lord, mighten you tells us where we are headed. . .?" Sesshoumaru's response was to keep walking and not even giving the toad recognition.  
  
Within an hour, Rin, sitting atop Ah and Un, started to talk to the toad, with lack of a better thing to do. "Jaken-sama, where do you think Sesshoumaru-sama is taking us?". Looking slightly irritated that this *human* would even think of questioning his master he answered in a bitter tone "don't question lord Sesshoumaru -child-!". In response to that Rin stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Rin was making him so angry, angry enough to whack the girl over the head with his staff. Rubbing her head she whined " Ses-Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken- sama hit me!!". Sesshoumaru simply glanced over at them and said in his cold voice "Jaken, leave Rin alone". Jaken did as he was told, but continued muttering about how annoying this stupid child was.  
  
It had been a while since they had last rested and Sesshoumaru could tell that Jaken was getting tired as well as Rin who had been walking next to him for quit some time. " We will stop here, for a rest. Jaken, Rin, go refresh yourselves. I will wait here.". He made himself comfortable while he waited after hearing two simultaneous "Hai's!" and the padding of feet on the ground. It was around one-thirty when his companions returned. They were carrying something that he supposed was their 'food'.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin and Jaken-sama found a lot of food! Do you want some?" asked the little girl, smiling happily at him. "I do not need such things" he said plainly, not even bothering to look to were Jaken and she was. The little girl gave a small pout then shrugged it off and began eating. After about and hour, Sesshoumaru waited patiently while his 'companions' finished up their business. When they were done they started out traveling to the south.  
  
Two days had passed on their journey to where Sesshoumaru was taking them. Rin kept asking where they were going, Jaken kept telling her to stop questioning the great Sesshoumaru and hitting her with his staff every time she did, and Sesshoumaru was constantly telling him to shut up and stop.  
  
After the first day on the path, they had left the forest for a much more hilly region. Sesshoumaru knew this path was the quickest way to get to the south but was unsure at first. That being because they had left the forest which provided more protection than this open field area.  
  
Here, things were easier to see, smell, and attack. He was constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure Jaken and Rin were keeping up their pace behind him. If they trailed behind to far they could be attacked more easily.  
  
It was growing dark on the second day and Sesshoumaru had already started to search for a protective place to rest for the night. Spying a small gathering of trees a little ways of the path they were taking he started to head towards it when a sound from his right stopped him. He saw Rin looking up at him expectantly. "Ano. . . where are we going now. Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked, knowing that he probably wouldn't answer, because he didn't have to. But when he did she was profusely happy. "We are going to stay here tonight.". She was glad that he was talking to her, on their way here she thought he didn't want to talk to her any more. He hadn't said any thing except the usual 'Jaken' followed by a frosty glare. Rin was so happy she ran up next to him and grasped his fore finger (her hands being to small to hold his). He was slightly shocked at the unfamiliar 'touching'. His face was placid, like a mask, but inside he was feeling a warmth in his heart that he couldn't understand why it was there.  
  
*Rin. How is it this little human has edged her way into my life when I despise humans above everything else. Even that hanyou brother of mine.* With that thought in mind he looked down to her and seeing she was smiling so largely her eyes were squeezed closed. It was then that he found out the answer to the question he'd been thinking.  
  
Jaken, slightly jealous of the 'waff' going on between his master and the human child he coughed and asked "are we staying here m'lord?". Slightly angry by Jaken's intrusion Sesshoumaru said in a slightly irritated voice "Ai. Yes we are Jaken. Go look for Food for Rin and yourself." Jaken, fuming about how he thought that the *human* should learn to get her own food, quickly shut his mouth; remembering what happened the last time he brought up that subject. Rubbing his head in memory he scuttled away from his master and Rin. Sesshoumaru, now looking down at Rin, who still held possession of his finger, said "Rin, go find some wood and build a fire". She let go of his finger and stood like a soldier with her hand sideways to her forehead saying "hai!" then running off in search of wood.  
  
When he was sure no one was around Sesshoumaru let a faint smile play across his face. It disappeared as soon as it came, and he decided to relax under a tree (like usual) and ponder of the things that will come. When he was about to go into thinking of the route to take to get to the south quickest, a sudden gust of wind caught his attention. It might have appeared like any regular wind to any mortal but it carried with it the faint scent of youkai, ascertainable to any other youkai who was downwind.  
  
It had only been a few minutes and he was sure that Rin and Jaken wouldn't be back for a few more when he decided to investigate the matter further. As he saw it, get rid of the problem before it becomes one. Following the odor to a nearby forest, he ceased running to inhale the air to tell where the fragrance was strongest. After about two minutes of running he came upon a clearing in the trees.  
  
*Odd. There is no plant life growing in this area. . .* He inspected his surroundings. Then his gaze fell upon something hunched over in the shadows at the far end of the clearing. When he got closer to identify this 'thing' it stood up full length and was surprisingly tall, even compared to Sesshoumaru. It seemed like its skin was melting away leaving gobs of it on the ground as it moved. *It seems to have sensed me*. The creature turned slowly around revealing that it had no face. It was like a blob of some glowing puce colored goo shaped into a human outline. Its 'skin' gave of a reeking smell so disgusting Sesshoumaru had to cover his sensitive youkai nose using his kimono sleeve. *What is this fowl thing. . . ?*  
  
Suddenly a huge chunk of the creature's goo fell upon the ground leaving a small hole where it fell; answering Sesshoumaru's earlier question on why nothing seemed to be growing here. Its skin seemed to be made out of some kind of acid. "wha-who are you. . . ?" Sesshoumaru said. The creature titled its head slightly to the side and made a queer noise. Then when it spoke it seemed to have taken the same vocal sound as Sesshoumaru's voice. "My name, my name is Yudoku. I come from the south. Master Sen has sent me for the girl. Out of my way." Said Yudoku using Sesshoumaru's cold tone.  
  
*He mustn't have a voice of his own if he had to steal mine . . .* It was strange hearing himself threaten, himself. . . But he had found out the name of the person who wanted Rin. . .This 'Master' is known as Sen. "You are mistaken. I will not allow you or any one to touch Rin. She is my possession. Leave now and you wont have to die." Yudoku just stood there, immobile.  
  
Then he charged at Sesshoumaru without even showing he was going to attack.. Sesshoumaru not completely prepared for this just, narrowly stepped out of the way of the attack in time only to have some of the goo drip on him. It burnt almost right through his armor and nearly made it onto his kimono. So he wasn't able to attack with out getting acid on him, *wonderful.*  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Words:  
  
"Ano"- Um/Uh/Er/etc.  
  
"Youkai" - Full Demon  
  
"Hanyou" - Half Demon  
  
"-Sama" - Formal way when speaking to someone.  
  
"Hai" - Yes  
  
"Nai or Iie" - No  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
A/N: Soooo.How was it??? R&R please! I did this one in a kind of adrenaline rush so I don't know if its as good as the other chapter! *shrugs* could just be me! I hope you enjoyed it! I will have the next chapter as soon as I write it! And after proofing it a little! Wow! I actually have something to do this summer! And thanx, for the umpteenth time, for the reviews! ^__^ Very Much Appreciated!  
  
Animyth: For someone who's supposed to know every thing, Sesshoumaru sure does ask a lot of questions.  
  
Sesshoumaru: . . . 


	5. Fighting the Untouchable

YAY! UPDATE!  
  
A/N: Well hello every one! How was the last chapter hmm? Well, I think I did more pre-proofing stuff on it so it was a little more organized than the first one. . . ^__^. I know, I know. It took me longer to get this one out. Reason 1 being- Had to make the fight scene -good- Reason 2- Weather over here is -really- bad. Reason 3- Getting ready for a Convention Reason 4- Sleep over! Yay! Okay, those are the important ones! And yes, Fight scenes. . . you gotta love em'! I know I love writing them! This time, I'm going to try and make the scene a little longer if I can! *cracks neck* gah! Sitting in this chair all day makes my neck hurt. . . o well! No pain. . . No gain. . . I guess. . . *cough*. Hope you enjoy this Chap. Depending on how long this fic is going to be, I might bring in IY and co. into it (for you who wanted to know 0.^ ) but I think I'll just make another fic with them in it . . . *shrugs* Well, enjoy the fighting and the what not. Fluffy 3 4 ever! Yay! ( I've been obsessed with him lately ) Oh and just like the last chapters. "*" are used for thoughts like *I wonder if we have any doughnuts left. . .* and "-" are used for italics such as -stupid-, -annoying- brother. . . -Animyth out-  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Protecting Rin Part III  
  
Then Yudoku charged at Sesshoumaru without even showing he was going to attack. Sesshoumaru not completely prepared for this just, narrowly stepped out of the way of the attack in time only to have some of the goo drip on him. It burnt almost right through his armor and nearly made it onto his kimono. So he wasn't able to attack with out getting acid on him, *-wonderful-. . .*  
  
How was he supposed to attack some one who can not be touched? He tried to rationalize a way to fight while dodging Yudoku's persistent assaults. He couldn't use his poison claws, for his hand had to come in contact with the enemies skin, and that would leave Sesshoumaru short one hand. That's when he remembered his hand didn't have to come into direct contact with his opponents skin when he used his whip.  
  
His nails began to glow while he pulled his arm back to sling the whip with more force. When it hit Yudoku it seemed to have seeped into his gooey flesh. Sesshoumaru was now stuck to his enemy unless he could find a way to get his whip back. Yudoku just smirked at his opponent's predicament. "Having some trouble. . .?" he chuckled at his comment then began pulling on the whip making Sesshoumaru come closer.  
  
With one hand still covering his nose and the other connected to his enemy he removed the one covering his nose to grab his sword. Sesshoumaru went into a fit of coughing from the gaseous fumes emitted from Yudoku's skin. Concentrating hard on grabbing the hilt of the sword, he felt it and unsheathed the sword with a flash of silver, cutting the line that connected his enemy and himself.  
  
"Why does Sen want Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked narrowing his eyes. "That information is not for me to give. . . why don't you go ask Sen yourself?" After saying that Yudoku peered at his hand. A small puce colored bubble appeared at the surface of it. It grew larger, until it was about the same size as his head then it came unattached from his hand. He looked up from the bubble and gave a malicious smile to Sesshoumaru and flung the bubble at him. *Acid bubble*, thought Sesshoumaru easily dodging the slow moving blob. Yudoku started to chuckle again and Sesshoumaru was curious as to why; seeing how he just dodged his attack.  
  
Unexpectedly Sesshoumaru stumbled forward a few inches, hearing a faint 'blerp' sound and feeling something hit his back.* No. . .* He was some how hit in the back with the bubble. *It must have swung around after I dodged It*. All of a sudden a searing pain started to spread on his back; the acid was working its was through his armor and kimono. Sesshoumaru howled in pain while Yudoku stood and watched his adversary double over. "I didn't think Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands, would be defeated so easily. . .well, time to get the girl. . ." he gave a 'hmph' of amusement and began walking away when something white caught his eye.  
  
He turned to see a bright flash of light surrounding his 'supposedly dying' foe, as Sesshoumaru began to transform into his inu form. Yudoku wasn't aware that Sesshoumaru could do such a thing and took a step back. A rabid growl was issued by the now furious Sesshoumaru, making any weak youkai and animals flee the area.  
  
With his thick armor like pelt, the gooey bubble was flung off of him with a quick shake of his body. "So, you are strong." Yudoku said, appearing unfazed by this new change. In response Sesshoumaru just snarled, showing his pearly white fangs, being long and deadly.  
  
The sun was beginning to fade and he was sure that Rin and Jaken would be back soon, to the site where they had stopped earlier. He had to get this done fast so his companions wouldn't suspect anything and ask more questions. *How do you use to make an acid weaker. . -Water-.*  
  
Sniffing the air Sesshoumaru located a small amount of water nearby. *But how to make him follow me. . .?* Then he remembered what Yuuzu had said before. *"I've come from the south, baring the name Yuuzu. . . I have orders from my master to take possession of the human child and bring her back with me. Also, I will be rewarded handsomely for your destruction."* . He could use this 'reward' to his advantage. After using his mouth to pick up his sword and slung it onto his back, which he dropped on the ground when in agony from the sludge bubble. He then turned his head towards the slimy creature and spoke with out moving his mouth (Duh. . . he's a -dog-),  
"If you want the reward for my death. . . then follow me, Yudoku." He turned slowly and began walking towards the direction of the water. Peering over his shoulder he saw that Yudoku -was- following. *Stupid creature, can't even tell when it's being lured into a trap. . . * Sesshoumaru quickened his pace until he was at a steady jog. Using his ears, he could tell Yudoku was still pursuing.  
  
Rin wandered back to the area she last saw her guardian with a handful of twigs and a couple of logs in her arms. Coming upon the field she dropped the things on the ground and looked around for Sesshoumaru. "Where is Sesshoumaru-sama. . .?" She looked over the whole field and couldn't find a trace of him. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" she called out, hearing no response except a snapping of twigs behind here. "Sesshoumaru-sama. . . Oh, Jaken-sama. Do you know where Sesshoumaru-sama went?" Jaken glared at the -human- and asked "Is he not here -child-?". "No, and I can't find him anywhere. . ." she said in such sorrowful manner that Jaken almost felt sorry for her. . . barely though. "He'll probably be back soon. Go make the fire and then go find some flowers or something while I cook -your- food" barked the toad Youkai. She gave her usual answer of "Hai!" and started to collect stones to make a circle for the fire.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru and Yudoku have entered a grassy field, the grass stalks coming up to mid-calf on Sesshoumaru's inu form. To the left of the field sits a small lake with the setting sun reflecting off of its waters.  
  
*Now, to some how lure him close enough to the water so I can get him wet*. Getting as close to the water with out being suspicious Sesshoumaru told Yudoku "we will fight here." After pronouncing the fight to start Sesshoumaru regressed back to his original state. Removing his sword from his sheath he gestured for Yudoku to charge first.  
  
Yudoku clapped his hands together and slowly moved them apart to reveal a long line of green goo going from one hand to another. He swirled his hands in a circular motion, making the goo build up. He then stretched his arms father apart making it into a long stick. He made a pointy end with his right hand. And when his hand that was connected to the end of the now sword like goo was removed, made that end blunt, like a hilt. Now that the goo looked like a sword, Yudoku pulled it passed his mouth while blowing on it. That hardened the goo into a now green, almost see-through, sharp sword.  
  
*Interesting*, was the one word Sesshoumaru thought before Yudoku charged at him. Despite his blob like appearance he was actually quite fast. Dodging to the right while jumping backwards, Sesshoumaru was luring Yudoku closer to the water with out his knowledge. *I don't think he knows what water can do to him. -Good-*. Only a few feet away now from the lake Sesshoumaru made a fake stab with his sword which Yudoku easily evaded and countered. Once again jumping back Sesshoumaru was right at the waters edge. *One more strike from him and he'll run right into the water himself*. Just as he thought, Yudoku charged, Sesshoumaru dodged, and Yudoku ran right into the water.  
  
Apparently not knowing it was doing him harm Yudoku stood in the water for a few moments before he ran out to attack Sesshoumaru again. *Stupid fool*. Sesshoumaru sped towards his enemy landing his sword right in the middle of him. Not knowing that his usually acidic self was not melting the sword he smirked and stood where he was. Sesshoumaru also smirked. "What are you smiling about. . . your fighting a losing battle" stated Yudoku. Sesshoumaru simple narrowed his eyes and rammed his sword upright, slicing Yudoku neatly into two separate puce globs. Pulling his sword back he watched as the two halves fell upon the ground. Once again flicking his wrists to clean the sword he pushed it into its sheath slowly, paused when it was almost in completely and used his thumb to nudge it closed.  
  
*Good, now I can get back to Jaken and Rin. They've probably been back for about an hour already. . .* Beginning to walk away Sesshoumaru halted to look at his defeated foe. *Yuuzu wasn't nearly as strong as this one. Which means they will, more that likely, continue getting stronger. I will have to keep a closer eye on Rin*. Then, while looking 'past' Yudoku as if in thought he was brought back by sudden movement on the ground. *How can he still be alive. . .? * Thought Sesshoumaru as he watched his opponent 'pull himself together'.  
  
The blobs slowly unfolded them selves off the ground and started to come together in the middle while straightening. The line where Sesshoumaru had cut leisurely melded back together until Yudoku was completely back to normal. " I don't know how you did that. . . but it will take more to kill me!". Charging at Sesshoumaru he punched him in the face(NO! NOT THERE! *cough*), this having little to no affect with out his acid. Yudoku backed away and looked at his hand wondering why his acid wasn't there.  
  
Sesshoumaru, a little aggravated that he had to waste more time, unsheathed his sword for the umpteenth time. Charging at Yudoku with full speed a pushed them both into the water. Pressuring his sword deeper into Yudoku's head Sesshoumaru made sure he couldn't get up. Pining Yudoku to the thick mud under the waters surface with his sword Sesshoumaru sat on him. Yudoku struggled, the water making his thick goo body liquefy. When there was nothing left of Yudoku but a mushy blob underneath him, Sesshoumaru stood up. His abdomen now completely soaked, his kimono ruined, and his sword dirtied -again- , he wasn't in the best of moods.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Back at the make-shift camp, Rin was running around picking flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama while Jaken lay against Ah and Un napping. Right in the middle of picking another -suitable- flower for her guardian, Rin heard the sound of twigs snapping and the rustling of leaves. Running over to where the noise was coming from Rin hollered "Sesshoumaru-sama! Where were you?-". Halting her talking, Rin gazed at the beautiful 'being' in front of her. His face blanketed by the shadows of the trees the only thing visible was his long, smooth, dark brown hair, that was highlighted by the already rising moon.  
  
"Your not Sesshoumaru-sama. . . but your pretty like him! Do you know him?" the girl questioned. Not answering her question, he stepped into the light of the fire that Rin had started, you could plainly see that the 'being' was wearing an outfit similar to Sesshoumaru's. Except some minor details like, his shirt was navy blue and his house sign is three sakura blossoms, one facing down and two on either side of it facing up.  
  
\/ /\ /\ (kind of like that except move the one on top towards the  
middle; where "/\" are the tips of the blossom.  
  
His navy blue pants seemed to be pulled almost up to his knee and tied off leaving them baggy; that part hung over top of the black calf-high boots he was wearing. He also had the same abdominal armor plates Sesshoumaru has except his were shortened and he also had a sheath under his light blue sash.  
  
As he got closer to the fire light Rin gazed as his face. His bangs were long and fell off to the sides of his face, the rest of his hair was -extremely- long. It went down to nearly his ankles, looking from the front like it was just worn down but from the back at the very end it was tied off, leaving a little hair to fray after the white hair tie. His face, which had markings on it also like Sesshoumaru, were different too. In the middle of his forehead, above his eyebrows, two forest green dots were next to each other ( o o ), and under his right eye he had a scar- like, curved purple line that went from his bottom eyelid almost to his lips. He also had eye-shadow markings that were dusty blue in color. His eyes were a deep gray-blue. Yes, he was definitely a youkai, the pointy ears didn't help to hide it either.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Rin snapped back to attention when she remembered she didn't know who this man was. " What's your name? Mine is Rin!" pronounced the child "Are you a youkai like Sesshoumaru-sama?". The unknown youkai looked at the girl and began to speak in a smooth and deep voice, "You shouldn't question beings that are stronger than yourself, child, especially youkai, but I will answer your questions. My name is Yurai, and yes, I am a youkai. And in answer to your former question, no I do not know Sesshoumaru personally but yes, I do know of him." * -Yes-, Lord of the western plains, the youkai that had slain all of my kin, excluding myself, my younger brother and Sen, fifty years ago. . . and now, working with Master Sen, I can finally have my chance to avenge the death of our family.*  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
A/N:  
For those of you who didn't understand; 'Master Sen' and Yurai are part of the same Kin/Family. For killing their family, Yurai, his younger brother and Sen, have concocted a plot to kill Sesshoumaru. Taking away his most -valued- 'possession', to taunt him (I guess you could say), and lure him to them so they can grasp revenge for their clans death. Now that the cloudiness of the 'WHOLE' fic is finally revealed. . . you prolly don't want to read it any more, *sniff* I under stand, I can't make very good plots yet. . . heh ^__^' but I'm trying! Oh sorry for the delays again! It hasn't stopped raining and thundering and what not! Its been going on for around a week and a half already! Ahg! Oh and about Yurai. . . lol. . . I tried to make him Bishonen, and I don't know how it turned out but, I think he is! *doodles picture of Yurai*  
  
I'm beginning to think that I should listen to my friends when they say "it would be easier if you did the whole fic at once". . . ^__^' R&R please! And thank you for the reviews *bow bow* so nice!  
  
-Animyth Out-  
  
Animyth: Yay! Im going to a convention soon! I cant wait! I'm going as Kagome, and my friends are going as Naraku, Miroku, Inuyasha, and shippo I think . . . can't wait! 


	6. Yurai, In Conflict?

A/N:  
I know, I know. . . it took me -Forever- to write this chap. Basically because I've been super super mega lazy lately. *Yawn* just the other day I woke up at 1:00pm and didn't feel like doing any thing else the rest of the day. . . so yeah. I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Yurai. . .I drew a pic of him. . .He turned out really good ^__^ It was kind of difficult to describe him. With his out-fit and all. He's fun to draw as Chibber =P It looks like the weather here is starting to clear up and I can finally spray paint my bow & arrows for my costume props. Yay! *Flings arrow at brother* heh. . . heh. Well, I'll try to make this chap good! *works really hard* . I know the last one was kind of, slow. But now that you know the plot. . . things will start to get underway! It kind of took me a while to find the plot. . .the whole revenge thing is kinda cliché, I know. But it just came together to be that way *shrugs* . Well, hope this chapter gets your spirits, and mine, up! Enjoy! You probably don't need this but if you still do- "*" are used for thoughts like *I wonder if we have any doughnuts left. . .* and "-" are used for italics such as -stupid-, -annoying- brother. . .  
  
Protecting Rin Part IV  
  
The unknown Youkai looked at the girl and began to speak in a smooth and deep voice, "You shouldn't question beings that are stronger than yourself, child, especially Youkai, but I will answer your questions. My name is Yurai, and yes, I am a Youkai. And in answer to your former question, no I do not know Sesshoumaru personally but yes, I do know of him." * -Yes-, Lord of the western plains, the Youkai that had slain all of my kin, excluding myself, my younger brother and Sen, fifty years ago. . . and now, working with Master Sen, I can finally have my chance to avenge the death of our family.*  
  
"I have a message from your Sesshoumaru-sama. He has asked me to tell you to come with me so you can go to him" Yurai said in a sly voice. "Really? I can go see Sesshoumaru-sama. . .?" asked Rin sweetly so he wouldn't change his mind. "Yes, of course" answered Yurai. He continued, "You just have to follow me and you will be able to see him very soon. . .". Not knowing that he was lying to her Rin screamed "Yay!" and ran up to Yurai; hugging him as hard as she could. Being a little caught off guard by this sudden out-burst of emotion Yurai just stood there and waited for Rin to let go of him. Realizing what she had done, Rin let go as fast as she could and quickly apologized "Ano. . . gomen nasai Yurai-sama!". *Yurai-sama? Where'd she get that from. . .? * after pausing a moment, Yurai regained his "composure" and spoke "It's fine, just don't do it again. . . unless you have permission to". Rin gave her usual "Hai!" and clung onto Yurai's kimono sleeve. He peered down at her and was curious to how this human child wasn't afraid of him. *Its probably because she has a Youkai for a master*. He chuckled to himself and started to walk away from the camp site making sure that the toad Youkai wasn't aware of them leaving.  
  
Sesshoumaru was on his way back to the camp when he caught wind of a familiar scent but couldn't place where it had come from. He decided it wasn't important and continued walking until he saw the familiar light of the fire Rin usually built every time they would stop to rest. Rin's fragrance was weak, he could barely sniff it out. *This is odd. . . *looking over he spotted Jaken. *Jaken is still here, so where is Rin. She was here earlier. . .* He looked around but couldn't find a trace of her. He decided to poke Jaken with his foot and ask him where Rin had run off to.  
  
Jaken groggily awoke from his slumber to see his master peering down at him. The toad quickly got up from his comfy spot next to Ah and Un to speak to Sesshoumaru properly. "Oh! Master Sesshoumaru! I didn't know you were back!". "Where is Rin? Jaken." asked Sesshoumaru, actually sounding like he didn't care in the slightest. "Ano. . . I thought she was around here. . ." then Jaken fully saw his master's condition. "Master Sesshoumaru! What has happened! Your clothes have been torn to pieces! And your all wet!". "Just a stupid Youkai who didn't know his place" was all Sesshoumaru said before he asked again "Now, where is Rin. . .?". "I don't know m'lord. Last time I saw the human she was over there picking flowers again. . ." then he mumbled something about stupid children and was successfully kicked by Sesshoumaru and hit a near- by tree. Sesshoumaru, not showing any signs of worry (even though he actually was, a little), walked to the place where Jaken said he had last seen Rin. After Jaken had "recuperated" he returned to his masters side rubbing his head again.  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, yes, Rin's scent was strongest out of the weak spots here. Looking around he spied a bundle of flowers and a half made ring. He knelt down and picked it up. Then, he smelled that familiar scent again, realizing that this smell was more of a problem then he first have thought. He crushed the small flowers in his hand and stood up. "Jaken, I thought I could trust you to watch Rin while I was gone. . .apparently not." Sesshoumaru stated in a cold slightly agitated tone. "Ano. . ." was all Jaken could mumble before he was picked up from the top of his head and -once again- flung into an unsuspecting tree with a loud *thump*; followed by the sound of falling leaves. Sesshoumaru searched the ground for any sign of a tussle, but was unsuccessful. *She went willfully. . .? no, she was probably tricked into going with. . .* ; he couldn't think of a name to put to the scent.  
  
The smell brought back something from long ago, and deep within his memory. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air again trying to get a better idea on who it was. He could see, in his memory, a small village type-place. It wasn't very big at all, it looked to only house about fifteen families at the most. There was a piece of a wooden sign at the entrance to this place. . . with a house emblem. He had been out "hunting" with his clan that day. He remembered his father saying something about. . . "protecting their territory" and that they had to get rid of this -little- problem. He could smell it, that oh so familiar scent with a name at the tip of his tongue. - The Sakura Hyo clan-/Cherry Blossom Panther Clan ( I know, I know. . . fruity name, bare with me!).  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed open when he remembered what had happened that day. *I thought that clan had all been destroyed. . . but somehow some of them survived. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Is something the matter?" asked his faithful servant. After thinking about it for a few moments, he came to the conclusion that he actually -cared- enough for the girl that he would go after her. "Jaken. I will be taking a short trip. You are to wait for me here, I will be gone around three days.". "Ano. . .Hai m'lord! . . . would this by any chance have to do with the young mortal child?" Jaken just got a frosty glance from Sesshoumaru plainly stating; ask-again-and-die. He started walking away and Jaken just heaved a sigh and returned to his spot next to Ah and Un.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
*It's amazing how this child has not complained once all night while we walk*. Thought Yurai as he took a quick look to see how the human was holding up. She noticed that he was looking at her and she pulled her head up and gave him one of her "classic" smiles that could melt the coldest icicle. Yurai found himself smiling back at the girl, but quickly looked away not liking the way she was being so "friendly". "Yurai-sama. . .? Where are we going? Is it going to take long?" Rin asked innocently. "We are going south. It will take us approximately two day to arrive there if we keep up our pace." Replied Yurai. "Two days! With out resting? Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't so mean. . ." whimpered Rin. *Oh, right, humans need to rest. . .* remembered Yurai. "Well, if we rest, it will take longer to get there. . ." he stated and looked down at Rin who had her -sad- eyes on full blast. He didn't quiet care for the feeling he got in his gut the longer he looked at her. So, he gave in to her -human- needs and spoke "all right, we'll stop. . .in a little while. For now, we have to keep on moving a little farther. You want to see your Sesshoumaru-sama, do you not?" Rin nodded and moved over and clung to his kimono sleeve again. Yurai just sighed and thought it wouldn't hurt if she held on. Besides it was dark and she would be able to keep up better if she knew where she was going, or that was his explanation to himself.  
  
After about an hour he could tell that Rin was getting tired and thought that they were far enough away from her little camp that they wouldn't be found. "All right Rin, we will stop here." Since they left in the evening and had been walking for about four hours it was very much dark. "Ano. . . Yurai-sama. Rin can't see." Remembering that humans can't -see- in the dark like Youkai he thought of what to do. "Rin, you feel this tree. . .?" He grabbed the girls wrists and put her hand lightly on the trunk of the tree he was telling her about. "Hai!" was her answer. "Rin. You will sleep here. At the trunk of this tree, and not move from here." She put both her hands on the trees trunk looked to where she thought Yurai was and said "Hai! Yurai-sama!". She turned around and sat down. Yurai saw this as finished business and walked to another tree to "rest" and wait for the child.  
  
A few hours had passed and Yurai awoke to a light tug on his hair. Ready to strike at the being next to him he stopped when he remembered it was the girl. "Rin, I thought I told you to stay by the tree. . .". "You did Yurai-sama, but Rin had a nightmare and got scared. Can Rin sleep with you. . .?". Yurai was slightly shocked by this humans request. With his Youkai eye-sight he could see that the girl was frightened, he could sense it too. Giving an inward sigh of defeat, he put his hand on the girls head and tousled her hair, which was enough of a yes for her. To his surprise she climbed up under his arm and held onto his side. *She is a strange human, this one*.  
  
At the slightest sign of the dawn, Yurai was awake and felt the bit of warmth by his side and recalled letting the girl sleep next to him, for god knows why. He noticed that she had fallen over slightly, into his lap, and placed his hands under her head to remove her so he could get up. Placing her on the grass Yurai navigated, using his Youkai senses, the quickest way to the south. Breathing in the air he caught the disturbing scent of, The Youkai Lord. And it was near. *We've been followed. . . * Calculating how far off Sesshoumaru was, *about fifteen miles, give or take*, he decided to wake Rin up and start moving.  
  
Walking over to the sleeping girl he wondered how to wake her up, he never had to wake up a human before; only kill them. He decided to poke here cheek, after a couple times she kept on sleeping. Some how, she felt safe enough around him to fall into a deep sleep. Yurai closed his eyes and considered his only option, which he thought was slightly degrading. He picked the child up and cradled her in his left arm, sighed, and started walking. *Why shouldn't I just kill her now. It would make it easier to get to the South. Besides, Sesshoumaru probably would never know that she was gone. He'd probably think we would still have her*. Some how, at the thought of killing the light bundle in his arms, gave him an unwanted feeling. *How could The Great Lord of the Western Lands get attached to a mortal child. . .? * He scoffed at his inner remark. Then looked at Rin. He decided not to think of that question ever again.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
He was getting closer to Rin's captor. He could tell. Sesshoumaru took in the air again, finding Rin's scent. He had been -searching- for her moderately slowly. He knew that they wouldn't harm his Rin if they valued their lives. He decided he would kill them any way, for even taking his possession. *Didn't they learn anything when my clan decimated theirs?* He was thinking that when he came to a spot that smelled strongly of Rin's fragrance. He also detected the scent of the Hyo-youkai close to Rin's, a little -too- close. This for some reason made Sesshoumaru angry. He decided that the Youkai was keeping a close eye on the child and pinned/chained her close by. That thought made Sesshoumaru even more infuriated; the thought that some one would chain -his- Rin to a tree like some animal! His eyes narrowed as he thought it best to follow closer to this Hyo-youkai, in case he tried to do something like this again. But, he didn't want to get too close. He wanted this Youkai to lead him to Master Sen, so he could deal with this -man, Youkai- ,or what ever he was, personally.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
It had been nearly an hour before Rin started to stir. Yurai noticed the sudden movement in his arms and looked down to see Rin smiling up at him. He knelt down and placed her on the ground. "Come on, follow me" said Yurai and started walking. Rin responded with "Hai!" and ran up next to him, grabbing his sleeve. *How can she be so happy so early in the morning. . .?* "Next time we stop, Rin will make you a ring!" Rin said happily. A ring? Yurai was confused about what the girl meant. He shrugged it off and thought it wasn't really important.  
  
The rest of the day Rin seemed to be moderately content and stayed close to Yurai. *If we head along this path for another hour we should be almost at the lake, near the boundaries of the South*. Yurai was brought from his thought on directions when he heard a distinct "grumbling" noise coming from his right. And who was at his right? None other than Rin. "Is something the matter Rin. . .?" he asked cautiously, trying not to sound concerned; he was a Youkai after all. Rin turned her head up to look at the tall Youkai she was next to. "Ano. . . Rin is just hungry. Rin hasn't eaten all day." Yurai practically smacked himself for forgetting that humans had to have three meals a day, and that even younger humans eat even more. Yurai remembered that right before he left to go in search of the girl, he had packed a small snack; just in case he got hungry.  
  
Sliding his hand under his sash he found the small parcel tied there. Removing it he brought it in front of him and untied it. Handing this to Rin he said "Here. Eat". Rin took the package obligingly and looked at it. She saw a piece of raw meat, that to her, didn't look very appealing.  
  
Yurai was wondering why she wasn't eating it and decided to ask "Is something wrong?". Rin looked up at him and smiled "It's not cooked. Rin can't eat this". Cooked? Yurai never had to -cook- his meals before, unless he wanted to. "All right, we'll stop here long enough for you to -cook- your food. Then we leave" Yurai pronounced. Rin nodded her head and shoved the package back into Yurai's hands. Before he could ask what she was doing, she ran off into the forest to look for wood.  
  
Yurai had decided to settle down next to a shady tree. *I wonder what Master Sen will do with the girl once I bring her back. She is still child, and can't do much. He wouldn't keep her. . .would he?* Hearing the faint sound of padding feet Yurai looked up to see Rin with an arm full of wood. She dumped the wood on the ground and started to clear an area for the fire. Yurai looked on in fascination. He watched as she used two stones and a piece of moss to start sparks. She then put a leaf next to the moss and it too began to catch flame. Moving this small flame to the wood she placed it underneath it. Adding a little more moss, and the fire was soon ablaze.  
  
*Interesting. . .* Yurai watched as the young girl, sharpened the end of a long stick and set it aside. She walked up to Yurai and asked "Yurai-sama, can Rin have the package now?". Yurai nodded his head and dug out his parcel and handed it to her. She took it and walked over to her stick and shoved the meat onto the pointed end. She carefully sat next to the flames and help the stick out over it to cook. After a few minutes the meat started to brown on one side and Rin flipped it over to the other. Just as she flipped it a spark from the flame rose up and hit her hand making her scream. Yurai was up and over to Rin in a flash, he didn't know why though. "Are you all right. . .?" he asked and bent over next to her. Her head was bowed and she was sniffing a little. She looked up, her eyes slightly watery, wanting to cry but resisting. "Rin is OK. Rin just got burnt. . .". Yurai took her wrist and turned it over in his hand and saw the small burn mark that marred her skin. "You have to be more careful Rin. . ." said Yurai as he reached for his canteen, which was at his side. He pored the water over her burn to help it.  
  
*Why am I helping her. . .it's not like she matters. She's just a child, they need to learn to be tough. . .* "Are you all right now?". Rin gave a noisy sniff and turned her head up at Yurai flashing a huge smile. "Arigato Yurai-sama!" she said and lunged at him. Rin gave him a hug and he sat there, on the ground. *Look at me! If any Youkai saw this. . . I'd never hear the end of it! * Patting her back Yurai pushed Rin slowly off him. He stood up and dusted himself off, trying to look composed. "Remember what I told you about doing that Rin. . .?" Yurai asked. After a short pause Rin remembered and apologized "Gomen Yurai-sama! Rin is very sorry!". "It's fine. Just don't forget next time. . ." Said Yurai before he continued "Now, eat your food and then we need to leave". "Hai!" said Rin, glad that Yurai wasn't angry with her.  
  
Yurai poured some of the water he had in his canteen onto the smoldering fire to extinguish it's flames. Looking at Rin as she happily ate the food he provided for her, he decided it was time to go. "Rin, finish up. It's time we leave" Yurai said to the little girl. She smiled at him, nodded and decided to ask him something. "Ano. . .Yurai-sama, Rin is thirsty. May Rin have some of your water, please?". He looked at her, wondering how humans survived with the demands of their frail bodies. He put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair and handed her the canteen. "You can drink some on the way." He stated and started walking with Rin at his side. He was curious as to how she could be so loyal to some one she didn't even know anything about. All she knew was that he was supposedly bringing her to her Sesshoumaru-sama. Now that he thought about, he felt kind of bad for having to lie to the small girl. *Where would she go if Sesshoumaru did get defeated by Master Sen?* He peered down at her and noticed she abandoned the canteen and was holding it in her left hand while grasping his sleeve with her right. She, somehow, reminded him of a younger sibling, like a sister. He knew this was nonsense, you can't get attached to someone in less than three days, its impossible! Maybe she would be frightened of him after she found out what he had done. He didn't want her to be scared of him.  
  
After thinking about all the nice things Yurai had done for her, she remembered that she forgot to make him the ring. "Yurai-sama! Rin didn't get to make a ring for you!" Rin stated as she looked up at him. "It's fine, you can make one the next time we stop." Rin gave her usual answer and smiled.  
  
*With us being so close to the destination and Sesshoumaru following right behind, what will happen to Rin? *Yurai looked forward. He decided that he would look after her, besides *she probably has no one else to go to*.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Words:  
  
"Youkai" - Full Demon  
  
"Hai" - Yes  
  
"Ano" - Um/Uh/Er/etc.  
  
"-Sama" - Formal way when speaking to someone  
  
"Gomen" - Sorry (Gomen Nasai- I'm so sorry)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
A/N: Woah. . . I didn't notice it but it looks like I went 1000 words over my usual. Strange considering that I usually do 8 pages and this one was only 7. . . *shrugs* oh well. But, I did have loads of Fun writing this chap . . . *sigh* it was great. Rin is so cute. . .*huggles* So, do you guys like the way Yurai turned out??? Hope so! Oh and, So Sorry for being so incredibly late! I've been -very- busy lately. Yes. There is probably too much Yurai and not enough Fluffy in this chapter but hey, what can I say? I think I'm going to try out a mini-comic with Yurai in it. See how it turns out, maybe it'll be good. W/E. Any way! Thanks for the reviews and I am sorry again for being like 3 days late. . . *cough* I'm going to work really hard on the next chap so it gets out faster! Actually! I'll go work on it now! *grabs strawberry pocky* can't wait till MetroCon (the convention thing). Enjoy this chapter? Hope so! See you guys soon!  
  
-Animyth out- 


	7. ON Holiday

Happy 4th of July Min'na!  
  
Sorry for being so lazy and not posting the new chap. Every one at my house lately is either bugging me, using the Comp. So I can't, making me do chores (waaaa!!), and it's the holiday. You should be with Friends and Family not on the PC reading!!! *smacks* what's wrong with you?!? Heh. . .j/p. I hope you guys are having a good holiday. . .wait. . .its summer, every days a holiday! For me any way! Lol. ^__^ I will post the new Chap. ASAP for those of you who are actually still reading it, heh. Thank you for the reviews. It boosts my creativity and inspiration (which is kind of the same thing. . .*shrugs*) See you soon. SAYONARA!  
  
-Animyth out- 


	8. Southern Mansion

A/N:  
There is no excuse for my laziness! Alas, I am a very lazy person. I really should have listened to my friend about completing the Fic before I posted it. . .Oh well! Can't back out now. . . I've been busy reading Hellsing Fics about Alucard and Ceras. . . One of my fave couples. Any way! I hope Min'na liked the last chapter! Yurai goodness. . .heh. Sorry, I guess I like my OC better than I thought. Heh heh. Some people made interesting suggestions about how to further along the fic ^__^ and I'm not sure yet whether I'm going to use them or not. . . I don't think I'm going to make it that far though. . . I think I might only have 2 or 3 more chapters till its done. . . *sigh* if only I could put my ideas on the computer with out having to do all this typing nonsense! *shakes fist in air* curses!!! Foiled again! I mean . . *cough* yes right. . . You would have a spaz attack if you could see my dreams. . .strange. Like the one about controlling vampires from Hellsing with telekinesis. Or the one about going into my TV and controlling everything Anime with the Remote control. . . heh heh. Well, I'm sure you don't want to listen to my rambling! Enjoy the fic and "*" are used for thoughts like *I wonder if we have any doughnuts left. . .* and "-" are used for italics such as -stupid-, -annoying- brother. . .  
  
*Has episode 80 playing in background*  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Protecting Rin Part V  
  
*Rin and the Hyo-Youkai have entered passed the Southern border*, Thought Sesshoumaru as he was walking out of a thick forest on the boundary to the South. He sniffed the air again, making sure he was correct. *Yes, Rin was here earlier*. He concluded that she and her captor would probably have made it to the main South area, where he was assuming Sen was. He quickened his pace just slightly, so he could make sure he got to them before they could harm Rin.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Yurai and Rin had been walking for a while now and as he had promised on the third day they were almost at the gates of the Southern fortress. "Yurai-sama? Are we almost there?". Yurai kept walking but said "Hai" in an almost uncertain voice. He could tell that Sesshoumaru was close behind. At this rate. . .they would just get inside the walls of the fortress before Sesshoumaru would catch completely up with them. He turned his head slightly and noticed that the girl was bending over looking at a bush. "Rin, hurry up. Don't loiter. . .". "Hai!" called Rin and jogged to catch up with Yurai. "Yurai-sama! Look what Rin found! Do you want some?" the small girl held her hands out to him which seemed to be filled with some small blue berries. She looked at him with her large brown eyes; he looked from her face to her small hands and back to her face. Sighing a little, he held his hand out. With a smile, Rin placed some of her findings into his hand and started to pop one into her mouth.  
  
Yurai looked at his hand and brought it close to his face, sniffing it. It had a sour smell with a little bit of sweetness. He hadn't ever eating anything other than meat most of his life. He decided it wouldn't hurt, and decided it wasn't poisonous considering that Rin was eating them like they were air. He picked one of the small fruits up with his index finger and thumb turning it to inspect this thing. Sniffing it one more time he looked at Rin who had already finished her "little snack" and walking next to him with a smile. He put the thing next to his lips and opened his mouth, shoving it in. He almost swallowed it by mistake, Rin looked at him funny wondering what he was doing. After a few moments he could taste the small berry, which he decided was -very- good.  
  
Taking the rest of the berries in his hand he shoved them all in his mouth at once and ate them happily. After finishing he decided to ask Rin for the name so he could get more later on. "Rin? What is the name of those things?". "Ano. . . Those are called blue berries Yurai-sama" she looked a little confused about how he didn't know what a blue berry was. She shrugged and resumed her usual position next to him. "Ano. . .Yurai-sama. Is that where we're going?" Rin asked while she pointed at a very large stone wall.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
*The time to approach is now*. Sesshoumaru was now only meters away from the large gray fortress that lay before him. He could tell Rin had been there only mere minutes before his arrival. "Heh. Time to retrieve what is mine." Sesshoumaru said to himself. When he began to approach the fortress he noticed another presence was near. Looking around he couldn't see anything till he turned his head forward again as a being from the shadows of the large wall approached. "Where is Sen. . .?" asked Sesshoumaru. The being, who was completely draped in a black cloak and knee high boots didn't respond. Not wanting to waste anytime Sesshoumaru continued " I will repeat myself, where is Sen?".  
  
The figure removed the hood of his cloak that was concealing his face to reveal shoulder length jet black hair complete with Youkai pointed ears. Sesshoumaru could smell the newcomer, he had a scent very similar to that other Youkai, meaning that he was from the same clan and they were probably related to the other one. The viciously violet eyes of the Hyo-Youkai glinted and he suddenly spoke "Master Sen, he had been waiting for you. . . My name is Yudai, I will escort you to Master Sen's quarters". Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the new foe when Yudai began to walk away slowly, showing a very large sword on his back. Sesshoumaru followed after Yudai not wanting to wait around.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Yurai, with Rin following closely behind him, walked through one of the many halls in this great fortress of the South until he reached two large wooden doors. Rin gazed at the doors for they had many intricate designs and what not carved into their surfaces. Yurai lifted his fist to the door, wondering if he was doing the right thing by brining Rin to Master Sen. *Can't back out now . . .* he rose his hand and knocked lightly on the door. "Master Sen. I have returned from the mission I was supposed to carry out." Rin looked up at him in utter bafflement. He saw her gazing at him and looked away sharply, feeling too ashamed for betraying the small girl. A loud voice resonated through the thick door "Ahh! Yurai. . . come in." The doors flung open to show a very red colored room. The walls were covered in red paint with gold looking lining. There were lanterns hanging from the ceiling with paintings on them. There were also large wooden tables with a very bountiful amount of food and gold plates and candle sticks together with their pure white candles. Extravagant was less than a fitting description of the room.  
  
"Yurai. . .Please come in. Did you bring what I asked for?" asked a man sitting in the middle of the room on large. . .Pillows. Yurai bowed slightly as he entered the room and answered "Hai. I have brought the girl". Rin was currently hiding behind Yurai's leg and gripping the back of his kimono. He turned his head to look at her and put his hand on her back pushing her forward a little. "Yurai-sama. . ." She whispered "Where is Sesshoumaru-sama? Who is this? Rin does not understand. . .". Rin confused eyes looked right at him, he didn't feel right at all. . . He bowed his head a little making his bangs cover his eyes.  
  
"Come here, girl." Commanded the man with the funny glasses. Being one to never disobey -anyone-, Rin hesitantly trotted over to the person seated in the center of the room. The man reached out a hand and cupped the girls chin, turning her face left and right to get a look at her. "Heh, I don't see why the Lord of the Western lands keeps you around. . . you look like any other normal mortal child." He paused a brief moment before continuing, "But, it does not matter, what or who you are, Sesshoumaru will come to reclaim you none-the-less, and play perfectly into my trap. . ." He gave something of a snicker and removed his hand. Rin ran back to Yurai's side while the man talked to him.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
"You've done your job, Yurai, take the girl to the appropriate location we have set up for her. . . You are to stand guard. Do you understand. . .?" asked the Youkai. "Hai, Master Sen." Yurai gave a deep bow then departed, grabbing Rin's hand so she would follow him. When they departed, Sen smirked and spoke to himself, "Interesting; it seems that Yurai has become attached to this human." He snapped his fingers together and a servant quickly appeared by his side. "Hai? What may I do for you Master Sen?" asked the vassal. "If Yurai, tries to disobey me. . . you are to kill him." The servant gave a bow said "Hai. . ." and departed to give out the orders.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
"Yurai-sama? Who was that strange guy? Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin. Yurai looked at her from the corner of his eye and answered, "He is Master Sen. No, you won't be seeing Sesshoumaru. . ." Yurai felt a strange kind of guilt for lying to such a young child. "Ano. . . But Yurai-sama, you said that Rin would be able to see Sesshoumaru-sama if Rin came with you." Yurai kept walking and didn't turn to face her when he spoke next, "That, was a lie, Rin."  
  
Rin was confused and asked "Nani?". Now stopping in the hall way, Yurai knelt down to Rin and looked her in the eye. "Rin, I lied to you. In order to lure Sesshoumaru here. . ." he saw the confusion in her eyes and continued on. "I lied to you, so Master Sen can. . . get rid of Sesshoumaru.". Yurai saw all the conflict, betrayal, and. . .sadness in the girls eyes. "I'm sorry, I was ordered to bring you here". Rin cast her head down and looked in a different direction. Yurai put his hands on her shoulders and spoke again, "Come on. I have to be your guard now". He stood up and left a hand on her shoulder while starting to walk to where she would be staying, shoving her a little to get her to start walking. After a minute Rin began walking, if you could call her trudge any kind of walking. After a few minutes they turned a corner into a hallway that lead to Rin's new room for the time being.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Within a minute after Yurai and Rin turned the corner, Yurai's brother, Yudai, was seen leading Sesshoumaru to Sen. Sesshoumaru could smell Rin scent in the air, it was very recent. He knew, that if he wanted to, he could go and get Rin right now. But, he decided that it could wait, at least till after he rearranged Sen's anatomy. *This fortress is large. . . * thought Sesshoumaru as Yudai turned another corner in this giant labyrinth. "How much longer is it going to take. . .?" asked Sesshoumaru sounding a bit irritable. When Yudai didn't answer Sesshoumaru gave a slight glare in his direction before focusing his attention back to where they were going. It seemed they were headed towards large wooden doors at the dead end of the hall. *Heh. . .soon Sen, soon you will get what you asked for when you messed with my possessions.*  
  
Yudai rose his knuckles to the door and knocked. Getting a response from within, he slowly opened the doors to the large room. Sesshoumaru could smell it, the Hyo-Youkai, Rin, and. . . a different smell. Something he remember he had smelled before, and for some reason he had a deep dislike for the scent. He couldn't find the name for the ordor, it seemed that Sen was disguising his scent for some purpose.  
  
Yudai stood by the doors and waited for Sesshoumaru to enter before he closed them behind them; his back to the door, like a guard. Sesshoumaru peered around the room, his eyes falling onto a man sitting in the middle. *Sen. . .* He stepped forward, Yudai began to also step forward but a wave from Sen told him to not bother about it. There was a pause in the room before Sen spoke, "So. . .I see you've made it here in one piece, Lord of the Western Lands. . .".  
  
~CONTINUED~  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
A/N:  
  
'lo~!! Hey Min'na. . .I know this Chap was on the short side. . . and I know I left off on a Kinda cliff hanger. I'm going a little slower and I thought "Might as well give them something instead of nothing" Right??? I thought so. . . Lol. You can always Dream of what happens, besides, this way it'll last longer. I hope you all had a good holiday, I'm glad more people started to read the fic =P thank you so much for the nice reviews! I can't believe I wrote around 36 pages already, that's like more than I've written in my whole life at one consecutive time, heh. I'll try and write more soon,but summers are meant for fun w/ friends, thus what I did. I stayed up all night watching Hellsing, Interview w/ the Vampire, Queen of the Damned, and more Hellsing. Staying on a healthy diet of: Chinese, dough nuts, junk food, soda, candy, and absolutely nothing consisting of the color green or healthy-ness. That's probably why I'm like this. . . *sigh* I guess I should watch what I eat. But hey! It was a great night! *doodles picture for RPG World Fanart*. I'll write as soon as I can. A day I think should do it, which means in about 3 days the next chap will be out. . .Will it be the last one? Will she write another fic? Well, maybe. I've been thinking of writing a small sequel fic about Rin staying at Sesshoumaru's mansion and what not, I think I'll give writing a short break before I start that though ^__^ *Sings along with Fukai Mori* man. . .I need to get money for the next convention. Yay! AMV! Well, maybe I'll take pics and put it up on Geocities for ppl to look at =D *shrugs* hmm. . . well I'm gunna go!  
  
SAYONARA!  
  
-Animyth out- 


	9. The Unraveling

A/N:  
Oi! I didn't realize that the last chap. was that short! I apologize! Being as short as it was, I've decided it will only be Chap. V Part 1 and this will be the continuation (Ch. V Part 2) get it? Good. . . I really am sorry for, uh, it being so short. But its better than nothing at all. . .right? I hope your not mad at me. ^__^'. Eh heh heh. . .  
  
I left it on a kinda cliff hanger too; my apologize. . .-again-. And for the length of time that it took for me to get this chapter up, it didn't help that I'm to lazy to check my own work and the person that usually checks it is out at the moment, heh heh, and that the weather isn't too "nice" over here either *Shakes fist in air* curses! Foiled again! .But you wanna know something really cool?! I got a scanner! Yay! I can finally send in all that fanart I've been saving! Lol. Oh! Also, I scanned and colored the pic of Yurai I drew. Looks cool, at least my friends and myself think so! But, friends are supposed to be nice, eh? heh. Gah! I just feel bad, for the last chapter! I swear! I will make a longer chapter . . . if I can! Well, I'm sure you want to read, so I'll shut up! Sayonara!  
  
Enjoy the fic and "*" are used for thoughts like *I wonder if we have any doughnuts left. . .* and "-" are used for italics such as -stupid-, -annoying- brother. . .  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Protecting Rin Part V (2)  
  
Yudai stood by the doors and waited for Sesshoumaru to enter before he closed them behind them; his back to the door, like a guard. Sesshoumaru peered around the room, his eyes falling onto a man sitting in the middle. *Sen. . .* He stepped forward, Yudai began to also step forward but a wave from Sen told him to not bother about it. There was a pause in the room before Sen spoke, "So. . .I see you've made it here in one piece, Lord of the Western Lands. . .".  
  
"Heh, were you not expecting me to? Sen?" Sesshoumaru asked sarcastically. Sen glared at Sesshoumaru for a moment before regaining his stoic visage. "Actually, I was planing that you would. . . I have larger plans for you yet, Sesshoumaru. But, I will reveal them in due time. . ." Said Sen, hinting that he had knowledge that was unbeknownst to every one else, even to his 'comrades'. The questioning look Sesshoumaru saw on Yudai's face , and the other scattered servants around the room, led him to that conclusion.  
  
Sesshoumaru decided that he would tell every one why he had come here to get it over with faster. "You should know, Sen, that I came to, and will, get Rin back. And in the making, I will kill you. For taking what is mine. . ." . Raising his hand to chest height, he cracked his knuckles, and let his hand fall back down to his side. Showing that he was ready and willing to fight and to rip Sen's head off. "Don't be in such a hurry to die, my friend. You will met your end soon enough. . ." Sen said menacingly.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Yurai was sitting in front of a door in a large circular room. The rooms walls were painted a soft pastel yellow. It was furnished with a large bed towards the right and a small wooden table to the left. It had one long rectangular window placed at the far end, where he could see Rin, gazing at the sunset. Yurai could plainly see that she was unhappy. He also felt unhappy. He'd done something very unjust. He had taken a pure little girl and introduced her to betrayal. But, he realized, he wasn't just pretending he didn't mind her holding his sleeve while they walked, or when she would snuggle up to him when they rested, or how she would make him smile when he didn't know why.  
  
He realized that, like Sesshoumaru, he had grown attached to the little human. She reminded him of his younger brother, when they were still children. When their clan had been destroyed Yurai was the one who took care of his brother, much like how he took care of Rin on their journey here. He knew now, that he wanted to protect Rin. Because she was an untainted, pure, child, even if she was human. *There aren't many people out there that are sinless. People like that need to be protected from foul things*.  
  
"Even if I have to protect her, from Sen. . .". Yurai lifted his head up from its downward position, slightly surprised he had voiced his last self- comment. He turned his head towards the window and saw that Rin was looking at him. He knew he apologized before, but he was going to try again. "Rin, come here" commanded Yurai in a soft voice. Rin slowly walked over to where Yurai was seated by the door and stared at her feet. Yurai decided to continue on, "I truly am sorry Rin, for tricking you. But," he paused "But, I've decided that I really am your friend. Even if you are a human child. Also, I want to help you. You are so young, and the young are supposed to be happy. You deserve to be happy.".  
  
Rin lifted her head, and to Yurai's glad surprise; she had a smile plastered on her face. "Domo Arigato! Yurai-sama!" with that said (more of- yelled), Rin leapt forward, grasping him around the waist in a hug. Yurai gave a smile, not caring if it did make him look weak, and tousled the girls black hair. "All right, listen up Rin, this is important."  
  
He knelt down and began telling the girl about how they were going to get Sesshoumaru's attention to show that they were making their departure. Let him some how get out on his own, and rendezvous by the front gates. All the while listening to Yurai, Rin nodded her head in agreement. "Do you understand Rin?" asked Yurai. "Hai! We are going to get Sesshoumaru-sama!" stated the girl. Rubbing his head, Yurai gave a smile. "Ehhh. . Close enough. . ." He shrugged and continued to talk. "Okay Rin," pointing to his back he told Rin to get on. "Hold on tight so you don't fall off. We'll get there much quicker this way. Lets just hope Sen hasn't put up a guard for his guard. . .".  
  
Sitting on his back Rin got a better view of everything around them; Yurai being so tall and what not. She could see that his ears were pointy like Sesshoumaru's and decided to experiment with them. Taking her thumb and index finger she bent his ear. After letting go it snapped back into place. Yurai looked out of the corner of his eye, noticing that Rin was playing with his ear. *Well, that's. . .interesting. Kids these days, so easily amused*. While standing still in the round room, Yurai thought of the quickest and most efficient way to get to Sen's quarters. He noticed that the light weight on his shoulders had moved from messing with his ears to, messing with his hair. Sighing a bit, Yurai told Rin to keep quite and that they were leaving now.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
"Heh. Die? Me? Not any time soon. . ." Scoffed Sesshoumaru. Sen simply smirked, "Who can tell what the future holds. . .hmm?"  
  
Sen gestured for one of his vassals to come to his side. He told the servant something, then all of them left the room. Leaving Sesshoumaru and Sen to their business. When they seemed to be alone the temperature dropped dramatically, almost to the point were one could see ones breath. The rooms lighting seemed to dim to an eerie glow. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, he remembered the scent from before. Familiar. . .but not the scent of a friend.  
  
Sen gave a chuckle and seemingly disappeared into the blackness in the now shadowed room. "Your childish games won't work, Sen. . ." said Sesshoumaru coldly, seeming unfazed by this little vanishing act of Sen's. "Oh, but it has, Sesshoumaru. . ." Sen's voice seemed to encompass the whole room, coming from all directions. Sesshoumaru was slightly curious to what he meant by that.  
  
A shaded figure was outlined by the dim candle light. "My 'childish games' have worked, just as I planed them to. . ."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Yurai put and ear to the door of the circular room, listening for sounds outside. Like a true panther, his hearing was very good. On the other side of the door, the only thing heard was the small crackle of fire from a candle or torch. Cracking the door open slightly he peered through to see if he was correct about the noises. The hall was empty.  
  
Pushing the door open slowly, making sure it didn't creak, Yurai crept out into the hallway. *Strange. . .Where is every one. . .? * Standing up straight, Yurai began to walk slowly towards Sen's room. A strange feeling was making Yurai's stomach twist and turn. *Something isn't right here*. Quickening his pace, Yurai took another turn into the hall that had the tall wooden doors. He could smell that Sesshoumaru was already here, but the odd thing was, there was barely any light coming from underneath the door and it seemed to get colder as he approached.  
  
"Yurai-sama, Rin is cold" pronounced Rin, who was close to shivers sitting on his shoulders. Yurai hushed her and placed a hand on the door. It was like a giant block of ice. Pushing a little the door cracked open. Yurai and Rin looked through the small opening showing Sesshoumaru and a shadowed figure standing in front of him.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, reaching his hand towards the hilt of his sword. Putting his clawed thumb on the sheath, he flicked it open and pulled his sword out in one fluid move. 'Sen', taking this as his turn, walked slowly towards Sesshoumaru. The light creeping along his features, which seem to have taken on another appearance. Candle light spreading over a pelt of pure white. A lazy mist rolled onto the floor from 'Sen's' feet, spreading out.  
  
*I recognize these toxins . . .* "-Naraku- . . ." hissed Sesshoumaru.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Yurai was completely shocked by the sudden transformation that his supposed 'Master Sen' took on. But, in a way he was happy that he knew the old Sen wouldn't have done this little trick just to get revenge on someone. He was also happy that now he could take care of Rin and not be disowned by his clan for betraying them. But something was bothering him. Who was this Naraku? *Maybe Rin knows . . .* "Rin. Do you know who this Naraku is?" asked Yurai. Rin answered with "Sesshoumaru-sama says that Naraku is a very evil Hanyou. He said that once Naraku kidnapped Rin and that he tried to kill Sesshoumaru-sama. . . Rin does not like Naraku!". "I see, so he is probably trying to kill Sesshoumaru again because he failed the first time." said Yurai.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
"So, you have figured it out have you. . .Sesshoumaru?" after drawing out Sesshoumaru's name, Naraku gave his signature evil laugh and continued. "I knew that the same trick would not work twice. So I took the old trick, and twisted it around a little. But in the end, you've fallen into the same trap. . ."  
  
"Heh. At least I do not have to steal bodies to keep up my strength, Hanyou. . ." Sesshoumaru said mockingly. At his comment Naraku narrowed his eyes to dark slits. "Fool. I may be only half now, but I have consumed enough Youkai that my strength isn't limited by my title. . ." Said Naraku.  
  
A few moments passed were Naraku and Sesshoumaru only glared at each other, sizing each other up and prepping for attack.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Rin was struggling to contain her excitement at seeing Sesshoumaru again, going almost a week with out him, she was beginning to go through a strange type of Sesshoumaru withdrawal. Yurai was to intent on watching the on coming fight to notice the little girl squirming on his shoulders. Before she could help it and before Yurai could stop her, Rin leapt of Yurai's shoulders and hollered a loud high pitched "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!" running towards the unsuspecting Youkai lord.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Sesshoumaru had been so busy staring down Naraku that he had barely noticed the young human's scent. You could honestly say that he had a complete look of shock plastered on his face; this was not a good time for Rin to be around.  
  
He only had a few seconds to think before the small girl bounded right into him, making him wobble a bit. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I missed you so much!". She clung to him until he put his hands under her arms and removed her from his mid-section.  
  
Meanwhile, Yurai is still by the door mentally smacking himself, as their plan was just completely ruined by the small/large show of affection.  
  
Sesshoumaru could smell that Hyo-Youkai all over Rin. It was strange, as if they had embraced earlier. *But why would Rin do that to some one who kidnapped her. . .?* This puzzled him until he sniffed the air and the scent of the Youkai he was thinking of drifted from the direction of the door. He turned his head in the direction catching the person he was going to kill, besides Naraku of course. . .  
  
Yurai noticed Sesshoumaru's gaze upon him and looked up from his mental bashing to see him peering at him with a placid facade. Yurai looked Sesshoumaru straight in the eyes then his traveled down to Rin, who seemed to have noticed the tense atmosphere. Naraku simply looked at the small exchange with a smirk on his face and decided this was going to be an appealing confrontation indeed.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a loathsome glance at Yurai before he began to speak. "So, you are one of the Hyo-Youkai that had their clan decimated fifty years passed." He stated that before continuing on, "And, you are also the one who deceived Rin into coming to this place, her scent is all over you. . ." once again stating of his knowledge in a agitated tone.  
  
At Sesshoumaru's last comment Yurai cringed, for he knew that Youkai Lord all ready had a deep distaste for him. "Ah yes, I see you have met one of my pawns Sesshoumaru. . ." Naraku finally spoke after his long silence of watching from the side lines. Yurai felt growing disgust for this new enemy, Naraku, and almost couldn't hold back from lashing out at him. Sesshoumaru saw Yurai's rage and smirked at the lower class Youkai.  
  
Yurai concluded that Sesshoumaru was going to try to kill Naraku and was certain that he himself wanted to join in. That's when he decided to voice his strategy. "Sesshoumaru," he paused a moment going over how he was going to say this. Sesshoumaru looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Sesshoumaru, I want. . .I want to help you, destroy Naraku. For deceiving me and for. . . deceiving Rin."  
  
Yurai could see the look of laughter on Naraku's face but, that's not what he saw on Sesshoumaru's. What he saw on Sesshoumaru's face was that of very slight shock and that of understanding. Sesshoumaru smirked "Heh, I don't need your help with anything. . .but, I'm not going to stop you. You do realize, after I'm done with Naraku, I will be taking Rin with me and you will never see her again. . .". Yurai tilted his head, he knew something like this was going to happen, he just never wanted to believe that he would never see the bright eyed little girl ever again. He slowly rose his head from its bowed position to speak. "Hai, I understand what will happen. I apologize. . .for all the wrongs I have committed."  
  
Sesshoumaru seemed to except this but didn't give any signs of confirm it. He looked down at Rin who looked very dispirited about the information she had gained on how she would never see her friend again. Sesshoumaru didn't like seeing her so upset, so he nudged her in Yurai's direction so she could say good bye to him.  
  
Before she could make her way over to him though, Naraku gave a malicious laugh. "Gomen for having to disappoint you, but every one here today will become part of me. . even the small child. What's a body between friends?" He finished his sentence off with another deep throated cackle. Yurai felt nauseated at just the thought of the innocent Rin becoming apart of the corrupted thing that stood before them. He could see the fury grow inside of the Youkai Lord which now stood a few feet away from him.  
  
Yurai knelt down to Rin, who stood in between himself and Sesshoumaru, to speak to her. "Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama and Yurai-sama are going to get rid of this Naraku that nobody likes, OK?" Rin nodded her head vigorously. Yurai continued, "All right, Rin, we need you to go outside this room. When you get there we want you to close the door and go to the room you were in before, understand?" he asked. Once again he was greeted with a nod. He wrapped his arms around her for a hug before he nudged her towards the door.  
  
"Be careful Yurai-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" She yelled before scurrying out of the room. When she closed the door Yurai and Sesshoumaru, drawing out their swords simultaneously, prepared for the bloody battle to ensue.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
A/N:  
Well there ya have it Min'na! Ch.V (2) twice as long as the first Ch.V. . .yup! Sorry that it took so long. I had a very busy weekend and week. And especially since MetroCon is so close. . .this Friday matter'o'factly. Oh! I'm so happy! Cliff hanger any one? Heh, yes I left on a cliff hanger, because I knew if I continued I wouldn't be able to stop! And of course I have to have a next chapter and not just one loooong one. Besides, you prolly don't want me taking so much time on this chap. Right? Right? I know I am . . . come on! Say it! Heh, okay. So I hoped you enjoyed this chap! Thanx for all the friendly reviews! Oh and for you people out there, *Cough*, who want me to continue this fic, like into the next year. I'm not gunna! You know why??? Cuz I'm gunna make a sequel to this fic. Yup! I already have some great ideas! Okay okay. So it's basically about what happens after this. And If I told you any more it would give away the ending to this fic! Now that wouldn't be good. . .or would it.??? Heh. I can tell you that it won't be out for a while (I'm takin' a break!!!) and can honestly say that it will prolly have more talking for one, more funny things, still keeping some violence *snicker*, and more. . .heh. That's all for now. What?!? More?!?! To bad! Lol. . . I'll tell you more at the end of this fic, which I'm guessing is the next chapter followed up by a short uhhh. . .what was it called again. . .ahg! I can't remember. The thing where you tell what happens after the ending. . .and no, its not sequel. Lol. Well, you get the point. Gomen again for taking so long! *sigh* I can take long, this is for fun! heh heh. Oh! And I got lazy and decided if you didn't know the few Japanese words in my fic, just look at the older chapters, please, save me the trouble and remember something for once! (Just kidding!) well, I'll see you soon! Feel free to e-mail me, or what ever. Oh! One more thing that is completely non-related to the fic or metro con! If you ever see 'Demon Diary' at your local book store check it out! Its hilarious! The Manga is so funny! And cute! Oh, but it hints Shonen-ai, thought I might tell you that. . .heh. (I said "Hints" for a reason). Its great. Well SAYONARA!  
  
PS. My com contracted a virus a yesterday, few, I'm glad nothing happened. Think of what would have happened if my story was deleted. . .I would prolly just give up! Lucky for you it wasn't! ahhhhh!!! Storm! Lighting thunder! Gotta run!  
  
-Animyth out- 


	10. MetroCon, Slight Delay

~*METROCON*~  
  
Kon'nichiwa min'na! I'm here to say one thing. . .I will not be here for three days, yes three.  
  
Why you ask? Because I'm going to MetroCon, ooooh yeah! Heh. Any way, like I said I wont be here for three days. And you know what that means. No??? okay, it means I wont be able to write the fic for three days. Which in simpler terms, the next update will be delayed. How long? I'm not sure. I know it takes me around a week to finish a chapter. ( I know, I know, its sad.) its just that I'm lazy and what can I say. I have other things to do. Like MetroCon. . . heh heh.  
  
I apologize for the wait, and if you really are that bored. You can just go check out my journal or something. Ahhh, I'm strange I know. . .  
  
Thank you for the reviews and I hope every one has a pleasant weekend! 'Cuz I know I will! Ahahahahahahahaaa! Sorry ^__^', I'm just happy, it starts tomorrow. Oh! And for those of you who read my profile *cough*, well, if you know anyone who does that kind of fic, or you do. Please oh please contact me! Greatly appreciated!  
  
Sayonara!  
  
-Animyth out- 


	11. Blue Berries are sweet

A/N:  
'Lo min'na! Sorry for the slight *cough* delay for putting this chap out. My Keyboard messed up and I got back from MetroCon. Which I have to say was a pretty decent Con considering it's first year and all. Yup! Got lots of stuff, and signatures from the crew of Full Metal Panic, that's cool =P I'm going to try my hardest to finished this chap in one and a half days! No braking! Well. . .maybe for food and *other* stuff, heh heh. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of fighting ahead. Oi, I read my own work *looks lethargic. Well, enough of me, on to the cool punch, block, kick, stab, slice, etc. . .action! heh! Sayonara!  
  
Enjoy the fic and "*" are used for thoughts like *I wonder if we have any doughnuts left. . .* and "-" are used for italics such as -stupid-, -annoying- brother. . .  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Protecting Rin Part VI  
  
*"Be careful Yurai-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" Rin yelled before scurrying out of the room. When she closed the door Yurai and Sesshoumaru, drawing out their swords simultaneously, prepared for the bloody battle to ensue.*  
  
Sesshoumaru stood before Naraku, glaring at him, and spoke. "The day I let you touch -anything- that belongs to me, is the day your life ends. . .". At the memory of Naraku kidnapping Rin before fueled the fire of Sesshoumaru's hatred for the lowly Hanyou. Turning his gaze to Yurai, he said "I will let you fight, just stay out of my way. . .if you don't want to end up like him". Returning his view to Naraku, Sesshoumaru took up a fighting stance, ready to impale Naraku with his sword.  
  
Noticing that the fight was about to commence and taking heed to what Sesshoumaru said, Yurai also got into a fighting stance. His sword grasped in his hands off to the side of his body, his feet slightly spread, and a placid look set on his face. He knew he wasn't going to be of much help, and he also didn't know much about this Naraku, but Yurai believed he could come in handy in a time of need. Not that 'The Great Lord of the Western Lands' would need any aid.  
  
Yurai was brought quickly from his thoughts as he saw fast movement to his right. Sesshoumaru had already sped forward into attack, leaving a white streak behind him from his great speed. Yurai watched in 'Awe' at the fast pace which Sesshoumaru took. His moves were so fluid and swift that it reminded Yurai of dancing. He saw how Sesshoumaru brought his sword down above his foe's head but Naraku seemingly vanished only to reappear a few feet behind Sesshoumaru. Taking this as a time to move, Yurai sprung forward. Naraku not even expecting the other member to fight; got a nice little hole in his lower right side, where fumes burst forth mere seconds after the blow had been administered . Yurai jumped backwards, after getting sprayed in the face by the noxious vapors, he wiped his face furiously trying to get the stinging of his eyes to stop.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped fighting long enough to scoff at the lower class Youkai. "You can't attack him from close range without getting his disgusting vapors all over you.". Yurai was surprised that Sesshoumaru would give him advice for fighting and nodded his head in acknowledgment.  
  
Naraku saw his time to strike, whilst Sesshoumaru spoke, and brought forth one of the many spear- like tentacles and attempted to thrust it at Sesshoumaru. Seeing the assault, Yurai pulled a small knife from his sash and threw it towards Naraku's head. Sensing this, Naraku dodged the thrown knife but was unable to make his attack. Sesshoumaru took the lead and ran right past Naraku, ripping off his arm in the process. Seemingly unfazed by the loss of his appendage, Naraku decided to talk. "Two against one isn't very fair. . .now is it" he trailed off before continuing. "I suppose. . .I could make it more even. . .".  
  
Curious to what he meant, Sesshoumaru and Yurai stood silent. They watched on as Naraku's body was having something grow into an exact replica of himself attached to his side and after a few moments it detached itself from the original. The replicas made more replicas until there were exactly seven Naraku's standing in front of two interested Youkai.  
  
"Fascinating trick. . ." said Yurai quietly. "You take three Yurai; this should prove to be rather interesting. . ." proclaimed Sesshoumaru. Nodding slightly, Yurai moved to the right while Sesshoumaru moved to the left.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Sesshoumaru, poison talons set, took two forceful swings. Taking out the first of four copies by slicing it in the abdomen and severing its head. It's body soon turned into a pile of rubble on the ground. Apparently these 'copies' are just ku-ugutsu/gollems. Not knowing who actually got the real Naraku, Sesshoumaru continued his onslaught of Gollems. Using his sword, Sesshoumaru spun around and thrust it down, cutting another 'Naraku' into two identical halves that fell to the ground. Apparently that wasn't the real Naraku either, leaving Sesshoumaru with two left, and Yurai with. . .Sesshoumaru peered to his right to see that Yurai had just taken one Gollem out by stabbing it through the head.  
  
It was strange that the ku-ugutsu weren't putting up much of a fight. Actually. . .they weren't putting up any fight. *that's odd. . .* Sesshoumaru thought before slicing another Gollem in half, Yurai doing the same. *Two left. Which is the real one. . .I wonder.*  
  
Yurai seemed to have noticed this as well and looked at Sesshoumaru to see if he had some sort of strategy for taking out the real Naraku. Sesshoumaru simply looked at him then began attacking the 'Naraku' before him. "I guess that's one way to figure out which is real. . ." Yurai whispered to himself and charged forward at his opponent.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Rin had wandered the halls for a few minutes now and finally came to the door that led to room she was in earlier. She looked back down the hall from where she came and hoped that Sesshoumaru and Yurai were winning. Putting her hand on the door she slid it open and stepped into the room. Walking over to the table, she took an apple from the bowl placed there and then made her way to the large window. Looking up at the stars she began to chomp on the sour green apple. "Is he the same Naraku who controls Kohaku? I hope they beat him. . ." Rin said to herself before taking another bite.  
  
Some time had passed since she finished her small snack and she was now sitting on the bed. She could hear the clanging of swords and the shuffle of feet. She soon got bored of staring at the surroundings and flopped down on her back, sinking into the comfy cloth covering the bed. Sighing she closed her eyes, she could see the light through her eyelids. But soon, the light began to fade. "Is it late already?" opening her eyes, Rin looked to the window. Rin gasped noticing the window was no longer there. It was dark, and all she could see was the bed she was sitting on, everything was black.  
  
She went to get up when something moved in the dark, making a shuffling sound. "Who-who's there? Tell Rin who's there. . ." Rin shrunk back into the bed, pressing her back to the head board. It was too dark to see anything, and it was getting cold.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and decided to use his talons instead. Running forward, he grabbed the 'Naraku' by the head and easily removed it from its body. The head soon turned to rubble in his hand and the body did the same on the floor. With only one Naraku left, Yurai's opponent must be the real one.  
  
Yurai held his sword off to the side while running towards his foe. Naraku didn't even bother to dodge, being skewered right through the middle. Yurai removed his sword and jumped back preparing to strike a second time.  
  
Something had caught Sesshoumaru's attention. Naraku's body wasn't disbursing fumes.  
  
Yurai flew forward and neatly removed Naraku's shoulders from his arms and chest. They fell upon the ground and shortly turned into rubble. "Is. . .is that it?" asked Yurai a little put off at how easily defeated Naraku was. "No. Naraku has fled. . ." Responded Sesshoumaru; malice was clearly in his voice.  
  
They stood there a moment, pondering on what to do next. Until something broke the silence, a high pitched blood curdling scream. They didn't need to be told who it was and dashed out of the room, Yurai following Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sniffed out Rin's scent and followed it to a wooden door. Stepping closer he could smell Naraku's poisons.  
  
Sesshoumaru told Yurai to stay where he was and took out his sword. Slashing it once the door was broken open. It was strange, right where the door frame was seemed to be an invisible line between light and dark. Inside the room was pitch black, not letting any light in or any shadow out, like a wall between the two. Yurai watched as Sesshoumaru stepped into the room, disappearing within seconds. Taking out his sword Yurai followed. He only took a few steps before he bumped into something; Sesshoumaru; he apologized.  
  
They stood still awhile before Sesshoumaru got impatient. He could tell that Rin was still in the room, and so was Naraku. *Trying to use one of his futile tricks* "Show your self Naraku. . .". The room became slightly lighter, you could make out the profile of objects now. Sesshoumaru could see Naraku and the small girl standing next to him, he was grasping her arm. "Did you have fun playing with my Gollems. . .?" asked a cocky Naraku. Sesshoumaru was about to attack when Naraku pulled Rin in front of him. This made Sesshoumaru growl slightly and narrow his now glowing red eyes. "What do we do now?" asked Yurai quietly. Sesshoumaru stayed silent.  
  
Yurai didn't know what to do. Should he stand here and let Sesshoumaru handle the situation or should he take action and try and save Rin. A small sound caught his attention. It sounded like a rope tightening or being twisted. He turned his head downward and behind Sesshoumaru found a small piece of. . .it looked like a pale green piece of flesh. It disturbed Yurai that it was still moving. He took his sword walked behind Sesshoumaru and drove it down, pinning the fleshy matter to the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head to see what Yurai was doing. He saw that he had stabbed his sword into the ground. Well, through something then into the ground. Sesshoumaru recognized this piece of matter to be part of Naraku. He gave a quiet 'heh' and spoke, "Trying to use the same trick, Naraku?" Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru then to Yurai who had caught his little ruse. Yurai caught his glare and did the same right back at him.  
  
While they were in their little 'glaring contest', Sesshoumaru saw this as an opportune time to get Rin away from Naraku. Using his god like speed and charged straight at Naraku.  
  
Naraku, anticipating his attack, dodged right before Sesshoumaru's claws could slash his neck. The sudden jolt in movement made Rin scream extremely high pitched, which annoyed Naraku. He was about to smack her to make her quit her wailing when he felt a tug on his side. Looking to his left he noticed that he was in fact lacking his limb. He turned his head slightly more to the left to see Yurai had his arm, dangling it by pinching the pinky finger with his forefinger and thumb.  
  
As if on cue, noxious vapors started to spray out of the newly torn whole on the side of his body. Too preoccupied by his the loss of his arm he couldn't stop Sesshoumaru from snatching the little girl from his remaining arm.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that Rin could possibly die from the fowl air that now encompassed the whole room so he covered her mouth and nose with his sleeve. He had to admit, the Hyo-Youkai wasn't that inferior after all. Noticing the fumes weren't going to disperse anytime soon he told Yurai that they should leave.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
Sesshoumaru and company were now standing outside of the fortress. Sesshoumaru saw that Rin was alright and sat her down on the ground. Rin took deep breaths, not having been able to breath while smothered by Sesshoumaru's sleeve, and got dizzy. Resulting with her falling on her back.  
  
Yurai was about to say something when a buzzing sound came to his ears. It seemed to have caught Sesshoumaru's attention as well. They looked up to see that Naraku was fleeing again, with his Saimyoushou (Naraku's annoying poisonous bugs), in a dark cloud that resembled a small tornado. Before Naraku disappeared they could hear a faint whisper; "Things have yet to come. . .Sesshoumaru.".  
  
Yurai was about to follow Naraku when an outstretched arm was placed in front of him. Confused he asked, "Don't you want to go after him?". "Sooner or later. . .Naraku will come back." Answered Sesshoumaru in a calm voice. Yurai nodded his head. "Well, I suppose. . .I should be going now. I have to find my brother." He walked over to the now sitting up Rin and said his good-bye's. He was about to turn and leave when he heard a sniffle and was suddenly stumbling forward. He turned around and saw that Rin was clinging to him. "But Yurai-sama!!! Rin doesn't want you to go!" said Rin. He turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Rin, I know that you want me to stay but I can't. I've taken you away from your master and I've a brother I have to take care of. . ." Yurai said solemnly.  
  
Rin stood there a minute, thinking of some sort of plan. When one popped into her head she decided to go through with it. "Demo Yurai-sama can visit, right?" she asked turning now to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment, pondering over the question, and nodded his head in agreement. Rin was so happy she ran over to Sesshoumaru and gave him a hug also. "Domo Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" said Rin happily.  
  
Yurai, in a way shocked that Sesshoumaru would let him visit with Rin after what had happened, was greatly pleased. Bowing his head slightly he also gave thanks. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama" (yes. That's right. Sama). Yurai found it appropriate to have high regards for Sesshoumaru now. Because after all that has a happened, he will still let him visit Rin. He saw that Sesshoumaru rose a quizzical brow before regaining his normal stoic look. "Lets go, Rin, Jaken is waiting for us to return" stated Sesshoumaru before starting to walk towards the woods. Before turning to join her guardian, Rin ran over to Yurai for one last hug. "Sayonara Yurai-sama! Rin will see you soon!" she yelled before running back to Sesshoumaru waving good-bye. "Sayonara Rin! I'll come visit soon!" hollered Yurai while returning the wave.  
  
Yurai stood there and watched their backs retreat within the woods before he turned to go search for his brother. He was walking around the outside of the fortress when a familiar scent grabbed his attention. He walked over to a small bush and knelt down to it. He could see the small blueberries on the bush and twisted one off its stem. Wiping it off, he stuck in his mouth and savored the flavor that would always remind him of the cheerful little girl who showed him that not all humans are lowly beings and that blueberries are sweet. He took a few of the small berries and placed them in a satchel connected to his sash. He began walking along the high walls to the large building again. "Next time we meet, I will bring something new to show you too. . .".  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
A day passed and, due to Sesshoumaru carrying Rin while traveling, they soon came upon the camp that they had left not to long ago. "Lord Sesshoumaru! You have returned! What might have caused you to be so long?" squawked the toad Youkai. Sesshoumaru set Rin down before having his foot contact with Jaken's head. It was mid-morning, and after having Rin rest a while, Sesshoumaru decided it was time to go back to the west. "Let's go!" he said. Hearing a "Hai!" from Rin and a mumble from Jaken, he began walking back to his territory. He has taken off quite a lot of time. Who knows what lowly Youkai wandered onto his land with out his permission.  
  
Looking to his right he saw that Rin was walking next to him with a tired look on her face. He knew this little 'adventure' was a lot for a small human. "Rin" said Sesshoumaru. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked the small girl, curious to what he had to say. "We are going back to my territory. We are also going to be visiting my home." He stated. "Really Sesshoumaru- sama? Rin hasn't seen Sesshoumaru-sama's house before!" Rin chirped happily, a smile planted on her face. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly. Jaken, who was pulling Ah and Un along, decided to question him. "But m'Lord! We never go to your home. Why are we going now?". His answer was a look from Sesshoumaru that could freeze hell , which immediately shut the toad up.  
  
-Owari-  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-  
  
A/N:  
Awww. . .Its over. Yes, yes. I know your probably mad at me. But listen! I'm making a sequel! Yes. Sequel! It might not be right away, but I am making one. Hint on Sequel:  
The sequel won't be as 'fight' based as this one. It might even be humorous or even. . .romantic? *shrugs* who knows! Except me of course! It will take place at Sesshoumaru's mansion palace. It will more than likely be about Rin's stay there. And yes, Yurai will come in visit in the sequel, like he said he would. Oh! Yurai might even have a surprise for Rin! Wouldn't that be interesting? Well that's all for the 'Hinting' right now. Oh, before I forget. School is starting soon (ugh! High school. . .). well any way, when I do make a sequel, you can count on it not being updated fast. School work. Home work. Things. So yeah.  
  
Back to A/N:  
I really hope you enjoyed my fic. Thank you all so much for Reviewing! Makes me happ-eh! ^__^ . I guess my fic was shorter than some but , longer than some, ne? I hope you liked all my OC's and the fic its self. Its my first fic but I guess it turned out alright, huh? Yup! It took me a while, but I finished! Now I can go a read fanfics and get ideas and not have to bother w/ updating and what not! Thank you all again for reviewing and putting up with my slack, lazy butt self. Heh heh. If you need anything just e-mail me and I'll try and help out! See you soon!  
  
*Sniffle* I don't wanna go! *sniffle sniffle* Hope you had fun! Man, my fingers hurt. . .*looks at twisted mangled fingers* oi!  
  
SAYONARA!  
  
-Animyth out!- 


End file.
